Brazilian Batman
by Goldfield
Summary: O que aconteceria se, ao invés da sombria Gotham City, a Cidade Maravilhosa servisse de cenário para o surgimento do Cavaleiro das Trevas?
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1

_**Brazilian Batman**_

_O que aconteceria se a história do Batman se passasse no Brasil?_

**Atenção:** Esta é uma história de ficção, qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.

**Prólogo**

A noite sem estrelas parecia querer engoli-lo.

No alto da torre da Central do Brasil, a figura sombria e aterradora, apoiada num vão de parede ao lado do grande relógio, levou novamente uma das mãos ao ferimento no abdômen. A dor lhe impunha enorme sofrimento, mas ele não podia desistir. Não agora que tudo ficava tão claro e a verdade vinha finalmente à tona.

Respirando de modo errante, o justiceiro mascarado sentou-se na beirada da construção, seus olhos fitando por um instante a rua bem abaixo. O sangue enegrecia ainda mais seu uniforme e sua capa de tom azul bem escuro. Aos poucos recobrou o fôlego, assim como um homem fatigado que insiste em dar mais meia dúzia de passos antes de definitivamente cair. Ele, porém, não cairia... E se caísse, antes ofereceria notável resistência.

Com a visão turva, seus músculos latejando e os ouvidos identificando uma sinfonia de sons urbanos, o Cavaleiro das Trevas nascido da violência das grandes cidades brasileiras viu toda a sua vida percorrer sua mente num tropel de lembranças, sua infância parecendo agora tão estranha e distante...

**Capítulo 1**

_Gênese._

Uma rica e vasta propriedade na Baixada Fluminense. Consistia num bosque que equivalia a alguns quarteirões de extensão, sendo que aos poucos a vegetação amainava até culminar num bonito e bem cuidado jardim, no centro do qual estava erguida uma luxuosa mansão de muitos aposentos. Tudo pertencia a Tomás Vale, médico proeminente e um dos mais ricos cidadãos do Rio de Janeiro, talvez do Brasil.

Era primavera do ano de 1984. Tarde de sol intenso, céu azul com poucas nuvens. No jardim, ao mesmo tempo em que o fiel mordomo da família Vale, Alfredo, podava algumas plantas com dedicação usando uma tesoura, o filho de Tomás e sua esposa Mônica, Bruno, contando então seis anos de idade, brincava de polícia-ladrão com alguns amiguinhos, correndo pela grama. Enquanto o herdeiro dos Vale e mais três colegas fingiam fazerem parte do BOTE (Batalhão de Operações Táticas Especiais), a elite da polícia carioca, outros quatro simulavam serem traficantes da Rocinha.

--- _Pou, pou, pou!_ – gritou o pequeno Bruno, fingindo com a boca e uma das mãos estar disparando um revólver. – Eu pego vocês, bandidos de uma figa!

--- _Pou, pou!_ – respondeu um outro menino, refugiado atrás de um arranjo de flores.

Vendo-se sem cobertura, o filho de Tomás correu na direção de um canto do jardim cheio de roseiras e grama um tanto alta, onde até o atencioso Alfredo não costumava muito ir. Embrenhando-se em meio ao mato na procura de um flanco para "alvejar" seus amigos traficantes, Bruno subitamente pisou em falso, sentindo o chão sob seus pés ceder. Quando deu por si, seu corpo já despencava no que parecia um profundo buraco.

--- Ai! – berrou ele, agitando em vão as mãos para agarrar algo.

O céu vespertino foi ficando mais e mais distante, o garoto sendo envolvido pelas trevas daquele abismo que aparentava não ter fim. O espanto era tanto que Bruno não conseguia nem ao menos gritar. A queda prosseguiu pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que o garoto finalmente atingiu um chão rochoso.

O impacto causou muita dor, e a criança teve certeza de que quebrara um dos braços. As lágrimas vieram num choro intenso e desesperado, porém ainda não chegara ao fim, e o menino de alguma forma sabia disso...

Olhou ao redor. A gruta em que se viu preso aparentava apenas ser a extensão de uma grande e soturna caverna que devia estar ali há séculos, e talvez os antepassados da família Vale houvessem erguido a mansão sem suspeitar da existência daquele vácuo subterrâneo sob a propriedade. Apertando os olhos, o menino contemplou atentamente as sombras. Aquela escuridão despertava algum tipo de bizarra sedução em Bruno, como se quisesse trazer algo à tona de baixo de camadas e camadas de inocência... Um convite para que o infante se tornasse adulto prematuramente, mas que viria a se concretizar apenas algum tempo depois...

E de repente veio o movimento, a revoada. As trevas pareceram criar vida e asas, investindo na direção do garoto, que passou a se debater aos gritos numa tentativa de defesa. Eram muitos deles. Morcegos, os furtivos moradores daquela câmara.

Confuso e apavorado, os animais se chocando contra si e rodeando-o no que parecia uma dança maligna com o único objetivo de atormentá-lo, seus berros se intensificaram, seus membros trêmulos perderam força. E, no ápice do medo, o jovem Bruno Vale perdeu a consciência.

Dois anos depois, 1986.

O filho de Tomás e Mônica Vale acaba de completar a oitava primavera. O garoto cresce sadio e alegre, porém a queda na gruta dois anos antes, além de um braço quebrado que logo fora curado, deixara a criança com algo mais: um grande e incontrolável medo de morcegos. Bruno não podia ver as criaturas noturnas nem mesmo na TV, que já gritava de pavor como se estivesse morrendo. Recentemente seus pais o estavam levando a um psicólogo para que a fobia fosse tratada, mas até aquele momento as sessões não haviam apresentado quaisquer resultados significativos.

Ironicamente, enquanto alguns meninos tinham medo do Bozo ou do Fofão, Bruno temia os morcegos.

Procurando alegrar o filho para que ele esquecesse do trauma, Tomás logo encontrou a oportunidade perfeita: toda a família Vale era flamenguista de coração, e num domingo próximo haveria um clássico jogo em pleno Maracanã entre o time rubro-negro e a equipe do Fluminense. O médico comprou com antecedência três ingressos para alguns dos melhores lugares do estádio (privilégio dos mais abastados) e, dias depois, ele, a esposa e o pequeno Bruno foram assistir à partida.

O garoto ficou maravilhado com tudo aquilo. Era a primeira vez que ia ver um jogo num estádio. O ânimo das torcidas, os gritos de guerra, os hinos, as bandeiras enormes e tremulantes, o confete, a euforia... Apesar da pouca idade, ele naquela ocasião entendeu por que o futebol era considerado um dos maiores espetáculos e paixões dos brasileiros.

A partida em si foi espetacular, e o craque Zico deu um show à parte. Assim que terminou, Bruno e seus pais se embrenharam em meio à torcida do Flamengo rumo à saída do estádio. O menino, gritando de alegria com uma bandeira do time nas mãos, estava sentado sobre os ombros do pai, que segurava as pernas do filho num grande sorriso. Mônica, uma exceção entre as mulheres, que em sua maioria odiavam futebol, estava igualmente feliz, cantando rimas e fazendo cócegas na barriga da criança. Aos poucos a multidão se dispersou e a família se dirigiu até um ponto de ônibus. Alfredo sempre costumava ir buscá-los de carro quando saíam, mas o mordomo estava de folga naquele final de semana e por isso eles voltariam para casa usando o transporte coletivo. Não viam nenhum mal nisso.

Logo os três adentraram um veículo que se encontrava quase ausente de passageiros. Tomás estendeu algumas notas de dinheiro para um cobrador de cara fechada e logo a família se acomodou nos assentos duros do ônibus: o milionário e sua mulher lado a lado num deles, e Bruno, ainda agitando sua bandeirinha, sozinho num outro próximo. Todavia, a alegria do garoto foi encerrada abruptamente assim que ele olhou para um banco poucos metros à frente: um sinistro homem de capuz e roupas grossas, apesar do calor que fazia naquele começo de noite, lançara um olhar ameaçador sobre seus pais. Um terrível pressentimento dominou o menino, e se concretizou assim que a misteriosa figura se levantou, caminhando pelo corredor até o local em que Tomás e Mônica se encontravam. Bruno jamais esqueceria a forma como os sapatos surrados do homem emitiram sons pesados ao tocarem o chão de metal.

Quando chegou perto o bastante do casal, o sujeito, rápido como um relâmpago, sacou um revólver calibre 38 e o apontou na direção do rosto de Tomás, gritando num tom autoritário como o menino jamais vira, nem dos militares e políticos que volta e meia davam pronunciamentos na TV:

--- Quero dinheiro, jóias, relógio e cartões de crédito, bem ligeiro!

Os pais de Bruno ficaram sem ar, ao mesmo tempo em que o médico tirava sua carteira do bolso e um Rolex do pulso, jogando-os aos pés do assaltante. Logo depois ergueu os braços, imitado pela esposa, ao mesmo tempo em que o bandido apanhava os produtos do roubo. Assim que os adquiriu, apontou o cano da arma para a mulher e, contemplando suas feições e seu corpo de bonitas formas, disse num tom diabolicamente malicioso:

--- Talvez a dona aí tenha algo a mais que eu queira!

--- Não ouse relar um dedo na minha mulher! – rosnou Tomás, punhos cerrados.

Congelado devido ao medo, Bruno viu, com o coração acelerado e lágrimas nos olhos, o ladrão disparar o revólver contra o peito de seu pai em represália à ameaça. O corpo do milionário imediatamente desfaleceu, despencando do assento enquanto uma trilha de sangue descia pelo corredor até onde o garoto estava sentado, o vermelho da camisa do Flamengo se confundindo com o rubro do líquido que escorria. Logo depois Mônica gritou de desespero, um grito tão alto e estridente que também jamais abandonaria as memórias do filho... E para evitar que aquela tão inconveniente _socialite_ chamasse ainda mais atenção, disparou contra sua cabeça para que se calasse permanentemente. A bala perfurou a testa da jovem, que se chocou contra o vidro da janela num baque, deixando sobre ela um rastro escarlate conforme escorregava lentamente para baixo, já sem qualquer sinal de vida...

Agitado, o meliante guardou no bolso a arma de cano ainda fumegante e, apanhando mais algumas jóias e dinheiro, deixou correndo o ônibus pela porta de trás, sem nem ao menos olhar para o pasmado Bruno Vale. Este passou mais alguns instantes sem ação, apenas soluçando enquanto tinha em seu campo de visão os cadáveres dos pais. E, subitamente, sob os olhares piedosos, porém tristemente acostumados do cobrador, do motorista e dos demais escassos passageiros, o garoto avançou até os corpos e abraçou-os fortemente, molhando-os de lágrimas.

A vida de Bruno mudou totalmente depois daquele dia fatídico. Ele se isolou de tudo e todos, desde os colegas de escola e brincadeiras até o fiel mordomo Alfredo. Passava grande parte do tempo sozinho em seu quarto, olhando calado para o jardim através da janela. O empregado da família pensou que a criança tentava se distanciar da realidade para superar a dor, mas era exatamente ao contrário. Ele procurava analisá-la juntamente com as circunstâncias para compreendê-la, tentando fazer com que a morte trágica dos pais naquele ônibus fizesse algum sentido...

Aquele menino de oito anos já havia se tornado um adulto, e agora existia apenas um anseio em seu coração endurecido pela fatalidade: fazer justiça pelos pais assassinados, vingá-los a qualquer custo. Ele dedicaria sua vida a isso e passaria por cima de quaisquer sentimentos que ousassem interferir. Sim, ele faria justiça, e só dessa maneira pudesse talvez um dia voltar a viver em paz...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulos 2 e 3

**Capítulo 2**

_Maturidade._

1996. Bruno conta então 18 anos.

Assoviando baixinho, o mordomo Alfredo passa uma enceradeira pelos vastos corredores da Mansão Vale. Em um radinho colocado sobre o beiral de uma janela toca a música "Tempo Perdido", do Legião Urbana. Concentrado em sua tarefa, o empregado caminha lentamente, certificando-se que o chão fique brilhando. Porém, ao passar diante do quarto do órfão, o que vê dentro dele chama sua atenção: o rapaz, muito compenetrado, está sentado diante de sua escrivaninha, redigindo algo usando uma máquina de escrever.

Intrigado, Alfredo entra no cômodo e se aproxima silenciosamente. Por alguns segundos o som do bater das teclas torna-se o único no ambiente. Bruno logo percebe a chegada do mordomo, mas não descuida de seu trabalho, até que ele pergunta:

--- O que está fazendo, patrão Bruno?

--- Estou escrevendo uma carta para o Presidente da República – explica o jovem sem se voltar.

--- Para o presidente? – Alfredo franze as sobrancelhas.

--- Exato.

Ambos permaneceram algum tempo calados. O empregado passou a enceradeira pelo quarto e antes de sair, virou-se novamente para o rapaz e informou, ajeitando seu uniforme:

--- Ah, o senhor seu amigo Haroldo Dias ligou. Ele sai de férias hoje da faculdade e gostaria de conversar com você assim que possível.

--- Obrigado, Alfredo. Eu ligarei para ele logo mais.

--- Sim, senhor...

O mordomo finalmente se retirou, e Bruno voltou a ficar só, estando quase concluindo a tarefa de redigir aquela carta. Não podia negar sua satisfação em relação a ela. Achava que conseguira expressar muito bem seus pensamentos sem deixar que as emoções interferissem de forma negativa. O texto era coeso, sincero e exprimia muito bem as reflexões que o milionário vinha tendo já há algum tempo.

Na tarde daquele dia, Bruno encontrou-se no jardim da propriedade com seu amigo de infância Haroldo Dias, estudante de Direito. Um homem de fibra e nobres convicções, pretendia se tornar promotor público no futuro. Sentado junto com Vale num banco perto de um arranjo de azaléias, o aspirante a bacharel começou a desabafar para aquele que era uma das pessoas em que mais confiava:

--- O curso está ótimo, mas... Todos falam que sou muito idealista! É consenso geral que eu nunca serei capaz de mudar nada, seja nas estruturas do poder ou da justiça...

--- Estudantes de Direito também são clientes dos traficantes de drogas, Haroldo, assim como universitários em geral – murmurou Bruno. – Eles não querem mudar as coisas porque não lhes convêm...

--- Eu entendo como você se sente quanto à morte de seus pais, sofrendo todos esses anos com uma sensação de impotência... É por isso que quero ser promotor, Bruno. Pretendo evitar que barbáries como essa se repitam!

Vale deu um tapa no ombro do amigo, e depois disse, olhos fixos no chão de pedra:

--- Ao longo de todos esses anos, tentei pensar numa maneira de fazer justiça, sem cair no marasmo que tomou nosso poder judiciário... O homem que atirou em meus pais nunca foi identificado. Mas há mais indivíduos como ele lá fora, Haroldo. Muitos deles, proliferando como parasitas num hospedeiro propício e muitas vezes indiferente. Eu quero encontrar uma maneira de tirar os criminosos de circulação, uma forma de aterrorizar homens que matam pais de família voltando do trabalho ou metralham indefesos meninos de rua nas escadas das igrejas!

--- E como você pretende fazer isso? – questionou Dias, muito interessado.

--- Tal resposta não poderei encontrar aqui, num ambiente onde o crime se espalha e é incentivado por tantos fatores... Eu tenho de viajar, Haroldo, sair pelo mundo em busca de uma maneira de estabelecer o equilíbrio nesta cidade tão necessitada!

O estudante de Direito se limitou a assentir com a cabeça. Se seus colegas de faculdade o achavam idealista, então para eles Bruno seria a própria personificação das idéias sonhadoras. Entretanto, era preciso tomar uma atitude, empreender um esforço para mudar as coisas. Pois, enquanto os homens de bem continuassem a baixar a cabeça diante das injustiças e da violência, a situação tenderia apenas a piorar.

Bruno despejava suas gavetas de roupas dentro das duas grandes malas abertas sobre a cama. De pé junto à porta, Alfredo apenas observava, reprovando todas as ações do rapaz desde o momento em que decidira fazer aquela viagem. Vendo que ainda não conseguira persuadir o órfão a desistir, e na verdade sabia que não o conseguiria, o mordomo voltou a protestar:

--- Você não pode fazer isso! Está jogando no lixo todas as chances que seus pais lhe deram! Não pode dedicar sua vida em nome de uma cruzada egoísta!

--- Não é uma cruzada egoísta, Alfredo, é uma cruzada pelas pessoas que todo dia evitam determinadas ruas e becos com medo de assaltantes ou constroem muros diante de suas casas para se sentirem mais seguras! – Vale estava mesmo determinado. – Essa seria a vontade de meus pais!

--- Sinceramente, eu questiono esse ponto de vista, senhor!

E, extremamente desapontado, o empregado retirou-se rumo ao corredor.

Sozinho no cômodo no qual dormia desde pequeno, Bruno apanhou de cima da escrivaninha a carta que escrevera para o presidente. Antes de também colocá-la no interior de uma das malas, leu rapidamente um dos trechos dos quais mais gostara:

_Nos dias de hoje, neste mundo tão conturbado em que vivemos, uma coisa que está ficando cada vez mais comum é o aumento do comodismo e conformismo do ser humano. Vivendo de forma tão padronizada, as pessoas aceitam quase tudo que lhes é imposto, seja bom ou ruim._

_A mídia e a sociedade contribuem para isso. São tantas cenas fortes e sensacionalistas na TV, propagandas cheias de apelação, programas que incentivam a imbecilidade das pessoas... Nós, infelizmente, acabamos nos acostumando a essa imposição injusta. Não nos surpreendemos mais com as guerras, catástrofes naturais, crimes bárbaros, prostituição infantil... Tudo isso se tornou tão banal que as pessoas não se importam mais com a vida alheia, tornam-se vazias, acostumadas a um sistema cruel e mesquinho._

_Não podemos ser acomodados, fechando os olhos para isso. É preciso mudar a consciência das pessoas. O ser humano tem que lutar contra aquilo que lhe faz mal. A vida moderna tem suas imposições, que precisam ser vencidas. Cabe a nós a tarefa de criar um mundo melhor para vivermos melhor._

Uma lágrima rolou por sua face. A imagem dos pais mortos voltou a assombrar sua mente. Ele precisava vingá-los, fazer algo pelos fracos e oprimidos. Aquela viagem seria o início de sua guerra contra o crime, a violência e a corrupção. Traficantes de drogas, assaltantes, estupradores, seqüestradores, chantagistas, assassinos... Todos pagariam.

A sombra do Cavaleiro das Trevas começava a ser projetada sobre a vida de Bruno Vale...

O jovem partiu naquela mesma noite, tomando um ônibus com destino a Juiz de Fora, Minas Gerais. De lá rumou para Belo Horizonte, onde passou alguns dias, e nesse ínterim visitou as cidades históricas da região. A jornada continuou até Brasília, a isolada capital brasileira. Influenciado pelo clima quente do cerrado, Bruno teve um pensamento que poderia auxiliar e muito sua missão. Decidido, rumou para a região norte, atravessando o Tocantins e o Pará. Nesse último estado testemunhou os conflitos de terra e a violência rural que dominavam a área, constatando que a agressão dos mais fracos pelos mais fortes, em suas diferentes formas, ocorria em todo e qualquer lugar.

O milionário, que agora já se assemelhava a um mendigo devido a suas vestimentas e trajetória errante, adentrou o Amazonas seguindo o curso do rio homônimo. Em Manaus, ao contemplar o imponente teatro, construção proveniente do início do século, lembrou-se de como os pais adoravam aquele tipo de espetáculo em vida. Logo após sua estada na capital amazonense, Bruno passou a seguir o leito do rio Negro, e durante três dias e três noites acampou aos pés do Pico da Neblina. Avançando em meio à floresta equatorial, alguns dias depois, pegando carona com um grupo de madeireiros, o rapaz penetrou em território colombiano, seu objetivo.

**Capítulo 3**

_O treinamento._

Já era início de 1997.

A selva aparentemente interminável do interior da Colômbia era volta e meia ferida por clareiras de diferentes tamanhos. Numa delas, junto a uma pouco cuidada estrada de terra, existia um pequeno povoado de casas rústicas e pessoas simples. Remontava ao século XIX e tinha o nome de "Los Soldados".

A rotina dos moradores era tranqüila e praticamente uniforme: enquanto as mulheres, com seus cabelos presos por lenços de variadas cores, iam lavar roupa numa lagoa próxima, os homens trabalhavam no campo com suas enxadas e foices, cada um contribuindo para a produção que era todo dia levada por um caminhão até uma cidade não muito longe, onde seria vendida no mercado. As famílias tinham seu sustento naquele valioso dinheiro ganho com suor e sangue, porém os tempos estavam cada vez mais difíceis...

A guerrilha vinha trazendo morte e terror à região. Muitas vezes seus integrantes, munidos de armas de fogo, assassinavam inocentes sem qualquer razão aparente. Os mais velhos se perguntavam se era o calor tropical ou a revolta contra o governo o fator responsável pelos atos bárbaros. Sabiam com certeza apenas que, quando os guerrilheiros visitavam a vila, a desgraça os acompanhava em seus veículos motorizados.

Naquele dia de sol havia um forasteiro no lugarejo, e felizmente não pertencia à guerrilha. Era tampouco colombiano ou latino. Tratava-se de um francês que freqüentemente visitava o povoado e por isso possuía certa amizade com alguns dos habitantes. Havia dúvida se ele trabalhava para a ONU, a Cruz Vermelha ou a CIA, se apresentava algum programa sobre vida selvagem num canal de TV estrangeiro ou se simplesmente não passava de um aventureiro sem rumo. Na realidade, aquelas pessoas simples não desejavam saber. Ele era alguém que as tratava com cordialidade e muitas vezes lhes fazia o bem sem exigir nada em troca.

Mas tinham conhecimento de seu nome: Henri Ducard. Homem de barba e músculos. Aparência de caçador.

--- Como vai a vida, senhor Pablo? – perguntou ele a um senhor sentado numa cadeira de balanço diante de sua humilde casa.

--- _Todo está muy bien_ – o ancião respondeu. – O que o traz aqui, _señor_ Ducard?

--- Eu possuo um instinto incontrolável de sair pelo mundo procurando pessoas que necessitem de um guia... – murmurou o francês, retirando uma caixa de cigarros de sua mochila. – Acho que é minha sina...

--- Mas nenhum lugar ou pessoa já chegou a retê-lo, _señor?_ – inquiriu o velho com curiosidade, riscando um fósforo para acender o cigarro que Henri agora levava à boca.

--- Sim, confesso... – o olhar de Ducard parecia distante. – Mas não mais...

O estrangeiro deu uma tragada e em seguida soltou a fumaça pela boca. Como era bom fumar... Os cigarros eram companheiros muito fiéis.

Súbito, o senhor desviou os olhos do forasteiro, parecendo estar muito apreensivo em relação a algo. Levantando-se rapidamente, caminhou alguns passos até um agricultor que passava ali correndo, tão preocupado quanto o homem de mais idade. O idoso perguntou-lhe, voz carregada de medo tão tangível que Henri achou que ele seria até capaz de cuspi-lo:

--- São eles?

--- _Sí, sí!_

Ducard pensou que o velho fosse desmaiar, e só então ouviu o som de motores chegando cada vez mais perto. Eram jipes, talvez cinco ou seis. Vinham velozmente levantando poeira pela estrada, e logo entraram no campo de visão dos camponeses. Havia cerca de quatro guerrilheiros armados com fuzis AK-47 em cada carro, caras fechadas e ameaçadoras. Aquilo não ia acabar bem...

Os veículos estacionaram no centro da vila, e nisso boa parte dos moradores já havia se refugiado dentro de suas casas, olhando para os recém-chegados disfarçadamente através das frestas das janelas e portas agora fechadas, algumas até trancadas. Henri, sem ser intimidado, permaneceu imóvel observando os soldados rebeldes saindo dos jipes, alguns gritando palavras de ordem. Vestiam calças e camisetas sujas, tendo nos pés botas roubadas do Exército, se bem que um ou dois estavam descalços. Rastreando o povoado com os olhos, eles buscavam alguma vítima que não conseguira correr para dentro de alguma das construções.

Logo a encontraram: uma garota de dezesseis anos, belo corpo e vestido rasgado, que tropeçara num galho cravado no chão e não conseguira acompanhar seus irmãos menores para dentro de casa. Antes mesmo que pudesse se recuperar e continuar a fuga foi agarrada em cada braço nu por um guerrilheiro, sendo arrastada esperneando e gritando até o aparente comandante do bando, que usava farda.

Os dois soldados pararam diante dele ainda segurando a moça, que tinha a cabeça baixa. O chefe então se aproximou e levantou a face da jovem com a mão direita, fitando-a nos olhos raivosos por alguns segundos antes de deixar que ela a reclinasse novamente. Sondando ao redor e tendo ciência de que dezenas de pessoas amedrontadas atentavam para cada um de seus movimentos, o líder dos invasores exclamou, andando em círculos:

--- Nós recebemos uma denúncia de que este vilarejo tem contribuído com o governo, fornecendo informações sobre o movimento de nossas tropas!

Ele apanhou uma pistola calibre 45 que estava num coldre em sua cintura, engatilhou-a e prosseguiu:

--- Nossa guerrilha é a única esperança dos necessitados deste país, porém ainda há pessoas ignorantes que se negam a vê-la como instrumento de libertação! Elas não enxergam que os camponeses não podem se defender das agressões burguesas sem um braço armado! Por isso é necessário que exemplos drásticos sejam demonstrados!

O comandante apontou a arma na direção da garota, que agora chorava desolada.

--- Se os traidores que informaram o governo não se entregarem imediatamente, esta menina vai pagar com a vida! Contarei até dez...

Houve espanto e revolta gerais, mas ninguém tinha coragem de interferir. Todos sabiam que não havia informante nenhum na aldeia, aquele crápula ia matar a refém de qualquer jeito. Empregava aquele terrorismo para sempre manter aquelas pessoas sob controle, certificando-se que nunca trairiam o movimento guerrilheiro. Os auto-intitulados "guardiões dos camponeses" eram tão perversos e mesquinhos quanto os soldados do governo, senão piores.

--- _Uno..._

--- Você não pode fazer isso! – uma voz abafada berrou vinda de uma das casas.

--- _Dos..._

A menina suava, corpo todo trêmulo. Começou a rezar muito baixinho, rogando para que Nossa Senhora a livrasse daquela situação...

--- _Tres..._

--- Por favor... – alguma mulher choramingou.

--- _Cuatro..._

Ducard ainda estava na mesma posição de antes, assistindo. Conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de ser humano. Utilizavam o medo para firmarem seu poder. O medo... Uma arma mais poderosa do que qualquer outra, se utilizada com maestria... E, para o infortúnio dos pobres camponeses, aqueles guerrilheiros o sabiam muito bem.

--- _Cinco..._

De repente, alguém se manifestou de forma mais efetiva. Ironicamente, foi um integrante da própria guerrilha. Saindo do meio dos companheiros, um rapaz de boina sacou uma pequena pistola 9mm e a apontou na nuca do comandante antes que ele se virasse. Sentindo o frio cano da arma roçar sua pele, o chefe do esquadrão rebelde ouviu o oficial insubordinado ameaçá-lo num ímpeto tão intenso que seus olhos até brilhavam:

--- Abaixe essa arma ou seus miolos vão servir de demarcador de terra!

--- O que pensa que está fazendo, soldado? – perguntou o líder sem obedecer, muito menos piscar.

--- Apenas o que é preciso! Agora abaixe já essa maldita arma!

O chefe obedeceu, colocando a pistola em terra. Depois ergueu os braços, rendido, mas sem demonstrar temor nem raiva. Pressionando o cano da 9mm contra a cabeça do superior, o herói do dia gritou para os dois colegas que seguravam a jovem pelos braços:

--- Soltem-na!

--- Ficou louco? – grunhiu um deles.

--- Soltem!

A dupla jogou a moça no chão, a qual gemeu e, depois de se levantar, correu segura até sua morada e entrou, sendo abraçada com força pela mãe e os irmãos. Agora aqueles covardes não possuíam mais uma refém, e o bom-samaritano só tinha de pensar numa maneira de escapar dali vivo.

Ducard sorria, contemplando o formidável teatro. Se a situação fosse mais leve, ele com certeza bateria palmas.

--- Não vai sair bem dessa, _brasileño_! – um soldado murmurou.

--- Quer apostar?

Era costume em países como a Colômbia desafiar o oponente para um duelo em casos como aquele. Mas o brasileiro que impedira a execução da jovem não pretendia matar ninguém. Ele jurara. Mesmo com todos aqueles guerrilheiros querendo devorar seu fígado, ele teria de se defender empregando meios não-letais.

De alguma maneira, Ducard notou isso. E se perguntou como o traidor sairia dessa. Ele olhou atentamente ao redor. Examinou e levou em conta as possibilidades existentes.

Os olhos do herói repentino pousaram brevemente sobre algo ao lado de uma das casas. Ele disfarçou. Por sorte os soldados, mais preocupados em apontarem os fuzis em sua direção, não perceberam e assim não deduziram seu plano. Mas Henri sim.

Determinado e confiante, o rapaz agarrou o líder pelo uniforme e, usando-o como escudo com a pistola ainda mirada em sua nuca, começou a caminhar num determinado rumo. Os combatentes o acompanharam movendo as armas, prontos para puxarem o gatilho a qualquer descuido do inimigo. Ele seguiu até a casa que fitara, ao lado da qual, atrás de uma bananeira, havia uma moto antiga, porém em bom estado, ignorando-se a sujeira. Sem andar, ainda apontou o cano engatilhado para o superior por mais um minuto, para em seguida iniciar uma rápida seqüência de ações: primeiramente fez o biltre desmaiar com uma coronhada na cabeça, depois saltou sobre a motocicleta e, sem pestanejar, deu partida.

As balas vieram imediatamente às suas costas, assim como previra. Porém arrancou velozmente com o veículo, e elas chegaram no máximo a atingir a placa manchada de lama na traseira. Ducard observava sorrindo. Acelerando, o brasileiro contornou a casa e, quase em cima de um dos guerrilheiros, deu-lhe uma rasteira esticando a perna esquerda. Mais tiros, porém a velocidade da moto tornava aquele que a guiava um alvo difícil. Logo desapareceu de vista pela estrada de terra, deixando para trás rebeldes enfurecidos soltando xingamentos e um francês incrivelmente admirado e satisfeito...

Algumas horas depois, o jovem, na verdade o milionário errante Bruno Vale, estava descansando à beira de um rio não muito longe de uma sonora cachoeira, deitado junto à margem sem camisa e com os pés descalços, a moto estacionada a poucos metros de distância, junto a uma pedra. A fresca e saborosa sombra das árvores lhe recompunha as forças, enquanto pensava em qual seria o próximo passo de sua viagem...

--- Deu um espetáculo e tanto lá no vilarejo, senhor Vale!

Bruno levantou-se de súbito, vendo que fora pego desprevenido. Voltando-se para trás, deparou-se com o homem de sotaque francês autor da frase. Era Ducard, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão ladina no rosto. Ainda incerto se aquele estranho representava ameaça ou não, o órfão perguntou:

--- Como sabe meu nome?

--- Os telejornais sensacionalistas do seu país têm certa repercussão no exterior, e eles noticiaram bastante o desaparecimento do playboy mais famoso do Rio de Janeiro!

Aparentando ignorar tanto o europeu quanto seu comentário, Vale andou até o rio e molhou os pés na parte rasa. Depois apanhou um pouco de água com as mãos e lavou a face, ouvindo Henri se apresentar:

--- Chamo-me Ducard. Sou um aventureiro, assim como você.

--- Eu não sou um aventureiro! – exclamou Bruno.

O francês sorriu.

--- E o que é então?

--- Sou um homem que busca meios de combater a injustiça e os criminosos.

--- E pretendeu fazer isso se associando a guerrilheiros hipócritas que compram seus armamentos com o capital advindo das drogas que vendem?

O rapaz voltou para a margem agitando os cabelos para secá-los. Depois lançou um olhar duro para Ducard e explicou:

--- Eu me infiltrei entre os criminosos para saber como eles pensam, como agem. Assim será mais fácil combatê-los!

--- Os justiceiros caminham sobre uma linha tênue, senhor Vale. Eles precisam ter muito cuidado para não acabarem se transformando naquilo contra o que lutam.

Bruno vestiu sua camisa e botou a boina, sentando-se na pedra ao lado da motocicleta para calçar as botas. Henri caminhou até ele olhando as unhas de uma mão e afirmou:

--- Você precisa de orientação, meu jovem. Necessita de um guia. Alguém que o treine para que realmente possa se tornar o flagelo dos bandidos, o terror de homens como aquele que matou seus pais.

Então ele também sabia a respeito da morte do casal Vale... Que propício. Bruno ainda tinha muitas ressalvas quanto àquele misterioso indivíduo, porém ele talvez pudesse mesmo auxiliá-lo em sua cruzada. Ouvira uma vez que as pessoas mais importantes de nossas vidas aparecem inusitadamente. Provavelmente era verdade, e o milionário decidiu dar uma chance a Ducard, mas sempre com um pé atrás.

--- E que tipo de treinamento você pode me oferecer?

Rápido como um relâmpago, Henri aplicou uma rasteira no brasileiro e imobilizou-o sobre as folhas no chão com uma das mãos, pressionando-lhe o tórax sem que fosse capaz de levantar.

--- O melhor! – riu o francês.

Assim Ducard adotou o jovem Bruno Vale como pupilo. Durante um período de aproximadamente cinco anos, eles permaneceram vagando pela selva amazônica, com o mestre dando os mais variados tipos de tarefas e desafios para seu seguidor. Também o ensinou e aprimorou-o em muitos estilos de luta: karatê, ninjutsu, judô e, mais notadamente, capoeira.

--- A capoeira é uma arte bela, leve e mortal! – disse Henri num dia em que ele e Bruno treinavam numa clareira. – Ela foi difundida no seu país pelos escravos negros, era a forma que tinham para se defenderem da opressão dos capatazes e capitães do mato! Agora, em posição!

Vale, ansioso por aprender, colocou-se sem demora em pose de combate, mas o professor derrubou-o ainda mais rápido utilizando um doloroso jogo de pernas.

--- Você ainda tem muito a aprender! – murmurou, fitando o rapaz caído no chão empoeirado.

Além da luta corpo-a-corpo, Bruno aprendeu a utilizar armas indígenas. Com a ajuda de Ducard, aperfeiçoou-se no manejo do arco e flecha e de alguns artefatos arremessáveis com as mãos. Aos poucos sua pontaria se tornou praticamente infalível, e ele era capaz de atingir um galho de uma árvore a uma considerável distância. Também evoluiu sua resistência: várias vezes Henri fez o jovem correr nu pela mata durante fortes tempestades, para que ele aprendesse a combater a dor, o frio e o cansaço. Para aprimorar suas técnicas de sobrevivência, Ducard privou-o muitos dias de comida, e Bruno foi obrigado a caçar e coletar seu próprio alimento.

Enfim, o tempo passou e o herdeiro da família Vale tornou-se um homem forte e ágil como poucos. Alguém realmente capaz de levar a cabo a missão que tinha em mente desde a noite trágica aos oito anos de idade.

O treinamento estava praticamente concluído, restando apenas a prova final. O diploma de Bruno seria poder regressar ao Rio de Janeiro para pôr fim à violência e ao crime.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulos 4 e 5

**Capítulo 4**

_A prova final e o regresso._

_La Cueva Oscura_. Era assim que os moradores da região chamavam aquela sombria e inexplorada caverna em meio à floresta. Os nativos contavam inúmeras histórias aterrorizantes a seus filhos sobre o lugar, e por isso poucos se arriscavam a nele entrar. Mas naquela noite de verão, Ducard levou seu aluno até a gruta que servia de entrada para o local, a qual se assemelhava à bocarra aperta de um demônio ou coisa parecida. Ali seria realizado o último teste, a última provação de Bruno Vale.

--- Por que viemos até aqui? – inquiriu ele.

--- Você me revelou mais de uma vez que tem medo de morcegos desde a infância, quando caiu num buraco nos fundos de sua propriedade... Bem, chegou o momento de enfrentar e vencer o maior de seus temores!

Morcegos. O rapaz tremeu só de pensar. Mas não podia hesitar agora. Henri tinha razão: se ele quisesse se tornar um vigilante, teria antes de derrotar todas as suas fobias. Aquilo não passava de mais um desafio a ser cumprido, e ele teria êxito assim como em todos os anteriores. Tinha de confiar em si próprio.

--- No final dessa caverna há um artefato valioso sobre uma pedra. Você vai entrar, apanhá-lo e trazê-lo de volta até mim.

--- Na escuridão?

Ducard pegou uma caixinha de fósforos que estava em seu bolso, retirou um palito de ponta bem grossa e acendeu-o, entregando-o para Bruno. Este o recebeu com a mão direita e, usando a esquerda, cuidou de proteger a chama para que ela não se apagasse.

--- Cautela e concentração serão o que você necessitará para manter o fogo aceso durante o trajeto – explicou o mestre. – Esse cuidado será o mesmo que você terá de ter durante sua cruzada para não ceder ao desejo repentino de tirar a vida de algum criminoso que passar dos limites.

A metáfora era certamente sublime, porém aquela não seria uma tarefa fácil. Assentindo com a cabeça, Vale entrou na caverna caminhando bem devagar, seu olhar se alternando entre o fósforo e o ambiente escuro. Por um breve instante suas pernas bambearam, desejando voltar. Sua vontade, no entanto, conseguiu vencer esse súbito impulso de autopreservação. Percorreu os primeiros metros do caminho mais confiante do que quando entrara.

Até que ele os ouviu... Pelos sons emitidos, encontravam-se por toda parte, desde o chão até o teto. Sim, os morcegos. Os mamíferos alados que lhe eram fonte de tanto pavor.

Novamente titubeou, mas prosseguiu. A chama do fósforo ainda se mantinha acesa, mesmo que mais fraca. Percebeu que alguns dos animais voavam acima de sua cabeça, indo de uma parede a outra da caverna. Mordeu os lábios, teve vontade de gritar e recuar. Felizmente, logrou mais uma vez esbofetear o medo, avançando com passos ainda mais firmes.

E ele avistou algo brilhar em cima de uma rocha oval. Provavelmente era o artefato ao qual Ducard se referira. Lentamente Bruno se aproximou para pegá-lo, quase sorrindo. Tão perto de concluir aquele teste, tão perto de se tornar o que tanto buscara...

De repente ouviu muitos chiados simultâneos e o bater de asas. Uma quantidade enorme de morcegos voava de trás da pedra. O milionário novamente se conteve, respirando freneticamente. Preferiu fechar os olhos enquanto as criaturas se afastavam, algumas delas esbarrando em si. Voltando a enxergar, iluminou sua frente com o remanescente da luz e viu que todos haviam debandado. Ele domara seu medo. Conseguira.

Sem pestanejar, Bruno apanhou o artefato, que se tratava de uma moeda de prata quase do tamanho da palma de uma mão, oriunda provavelmente do período da colonização espanhola, e voltou até a entrada da caverna andando um pouco mais rápido do que na ida. O fósforo se apagou justamente quando colocou o primeiro pé para fora do trajeto, e Henri recebeu-o com um sorriso. A moeda foi entregue pelo jovem e, depois de passar um minuto a observando em suas mãos, o francês disse apenas uma palavra:

--- Impressionante!

Estava feito. O treinamento acabara.

Ducard dispensou seu melhor aluno até então com um ritual indígena digno de heróis realizado numa aldeia não muito longe da caverna. Os nativos acenderam uma fogueira e, dançando ao redor dela, tingiram a face de Bruno com uma pintura de guerra. O rapaz compreendeu de imediato o simbolismo daquele ato: agora havia se tornado mesmo um guerreiro, um cruzado contra a injustiça.

Poucos dias mais tarde, o jovem rico tomou um avião para fora da Amazônia, antes se despedindo calorosamente de seu professor. Este afirmou que Vale não precisava agradecer em relação a nada, pois tudo que ele fizera fora direcionar um homem valente e determinado para o caminho correto. Todavia, Bruno ainda não voltou para o Rio de Janeiro nessa ocasião.

Era 2002, e o aspirante a justiceiro, apesar de preparado fisicamente, achava que ainda não era suficiente. Fazendo uso de seu dinheiro, viajou pela Europa, África e Ásia, entrando em contato com as culturas locais e tornando-se um perito em química, eletrônica, mecânica, enfermagem e psicologia. Visitou grandes cidades do globo, desde Paris até Tóquio, e aprendeu novas coisas com outros mestres, sem que, no entanto, se igualassem a Henri Ducard. Um piloto de corridas aposentado ensinou-o a dirigir como ninguém, um descendente de samurais tornou-o experiente no uso de armas brancas, um guia de turismo tailandês mostrou-o como guiar um avião...

Assim transcorreram outros cinco anos, e um belo dia, quando caminhava pelas movimentadas vielas de um mercado em Macau, Bruno deu conta que já era 2007, ou seja, estava longe de casa há mais de dez anos, e sua idade beirava os trinta. Decidido, rumou para o aeroporto naquele mesmo dia. Chegara o momento de retornar ao Brasil para iniciar a principal parte de seu plano.

O órfão desembarcou no Aeroporto Internacional Santos Dummont na tarde do dia 13 de dezembro. Avisara ao mordomo Alfredo que estava regressando ao país apenas quando já se encontrava a bordo do avião, deixando o empregado muito alvoroçado. Ele deixou a Mansão Vale a toda velocidade guiando a limusine da família e chegou a tempo de receber o patrão assim que ele pôs o primeiro pé em solo brasileiro.

--- Patrão Bruno! – exclamou o idoso após dar um abraço no rapaz. – O senhor parece... Mais velho!

--- Claro, Alfredo, foram dez anos de ausência... – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Mas agora estou de volta... E tenho muito trabalho a fazer!

Os dois entraram no carro, o qual partiu após instantes. Bruno realmente tinha uma longa missão diante de si, e não ficaria surpreso se ela levasse todo o resto de sua vida...

Ele apoiou as mãos na bancada do juiz e suspirou. Ajeitou a gravata, conteve-se para não perder a postura. Estava num tribunal, afinal de contas, e não podia falar ao réu as devidas palavras que pulsavam em sua mente... Mesmo ele merecendo.

--- Meritíssimo, deve levar em conta que o discurso do advogado de defesa foi totalmente arbitrário e infundado!

--- Eu protesto, meritíssimo! – o advogado mencionado se exaltou.

--- Protesto negado! – o juiz bateu com o martelo.

Haroldo Dias, agora procurador municipal do Rio de Janeiro, um promotor sábio como uma coruja e valente como um leão, queria ver aquele criminoso atrás das grades a qualquer custo. Preso pelo BOTE algum tempo antes, era acusado de ter assassinado uma família inteira cujo pai fornecera informações à polícia sobre os traficantes do Morro do Polonês. O lugar era uma atual zona de guerra na cidade, e qualquer esforço para desbaratar a rede de bandidos que nele se instalara era válido.

--- O réu aqui julgado matou cinco pessoas indefesas a sangue frio, meritíssimo! – continuou Dias. – Foi uma clara retaliação do tráfico a um morador da favela que resolveu fazer o correto! Isso mostra como esses criminosos são cruéis e covardes!

O meliante lançou um olhar ameaçador sobre o promotor. Este se segurou a fim de não sorrir, sabendo que estava irritando a fera. Porém, não era aquela fera que ele mais desejava, mas sim a que liderava a matilha, que dava as ordens do alto do morro. Tratava-se de Sales Medeiros, traficante mais conhecido como "Maranhão". Um dos maiores criminosos do Rio de Janeiro, senão do Brasil.

--- A corte entra em recesso! – informou o juiz. – Continuaremos amanhã.

Aos poucos, todos os presentes começaram a se retirar. Haroldo fitou uma última vez o réu, que foi levado por dois policiais militares até um camburão do lado de fora, e também saiu. Mas, quando estava no saguão do tribunal, foi chamado com um aceno por uma linda morena de olhos castanhos, cabelos negros e um corpo de musa tropical. Tinha uma máquina fotográfica digital presa ao pescoço. Sorrindo, ele caminhou até ela, beijou-a no rosto e disse:

--- Vilma! Que bom vê-la por aqui!

--- Boa tarde, Haroldinho – cumprimentou a moça retribuindo o beijo. – Como foi o julgamento?

--- Parece que o filho da mãe vai mesmo ter o que merece... O veredicto sai amanhã. E você, veio tirar fotos?

--- Sim, mas não me avisaram que era uma audiência fechada e... Aliás, soube da última novidade?

--- O quê? – riu Dias. – Prenderam o Maranhão antes de mim?

--- Não, não... Aquele milionário amigo seu, Bruno Vale, voltou para o Rio!

Era inacreditável. Fazia certo tempo que Haroldo dera o velho amigo como morto, e para sua felicidade ele agora retornara! Uma intensa alegria tomou o procurador municipal, que se despediu da amiga com outro beijo e correu para seu carro estacionado na rua, gritando muito eufórico:

--- Preciso ir vê-lo, botar a conversa em dia!

A repórter fotográfica Vilma Vinhedo gargalhou em resposta, acenando para o promotor enquanto ele partia.

**Capítulo 5**

_O homem que se tornou morcego._

--- Vamos ver se eu entendi bem... – murmurou Alfredo, coçando os cabelos grisalhos.

O mordomo estava sentado numa poltrona na confortável sala de estar da mansão de frente para Bruno Vale que, com um olhar firme e tom de voz irredutível, relatava ao empregado suas aventuras pelo mundo e de que maneira pretendia agir dali em diante.

--- Está me dizendo que, após ter treinado esses anos todos, voltou ao Rio para combater o crime, fazendo justiça através de seus próprios meios, estou certo?

--- Exatamente, Alfredo – o órfão moveu a cabeça, concordando.

--- Eu espero apenas que essa sua guerra contra os criminosos não ameace o patrimônio erguido por sua família por gerações, nem as pessoas que o cercam. Os assassinos e corruptos são vingativos, senhor Vale.

--- Sei perfeitamente disso. Não combaterei o crime como Bruno Vale. Criarei uma segunda identidade, um alter ego. Alguém que à noite se ergue das sombras para dar uma lição aos que desrespeitam a lei.

--- E que identidade seria essa, se me permite perguntar?

Essa era a incógnita. Bruno ainda não se decidira. Precisava de um símbolo forte, algo que realmente enchesse o coração dos bandidos de medo... O quê, entretanto? O que seria capaz de provocar tanto pavor em homens e mulheres que em sua maioria já haviam perdido há muito tempo a noção de certo e errado? De qualquer forma, o milionário ainda teria algum tempo para poder pensar nisso... Por ora, havia alguns outros assuntos a serem tratados...

--- Agora que está de volta, precisa retomar os negócios. As Indústrias Vale compõem um dos maiores conglomerados do país e levantam enormes lucros, mas carecem de uma boa administração.

--- Alfredo, você sabe que eu odeio mexer com esse tipo de coisa e...

--- Devo lembrá-lo, patrão Bruno, que o dinheiro necessário para financiar essa cruzada terá de vir de algum lugar e, a não ser que ele passe a crescer em árvores, pode acabar algum dia...

O mordomo tinha razão. Por mais que o jovem odiasse os negócios, urgia que as indústrias de sua família continuassem funcionando como deveriam. É, ele teria mesmo de continuar sendo, ou ao menos fingir ser, o playboy Bruno Vale por boa parte de seus dias para, além de tomar conta de sua fortuna, não levantar suspeitas na mídia ou em meio à opinião pública sobre sua atividade de vigilante.

Súbito, a campainha da casa tocou, e Alfredo levantou-se imediatamente para atender.

Bruno ergueu-se da poltrona em que se encontrava para poder visualizar quem era a visita e, assim que o empregado abriu a porta do saguão, um sujeito bem familiar adentrou a residência: Haroldo Dias, velho amigo de Vale e atual procurador municipal da cidade. Alfredo já havia contado sobre isso ao patrão durante o trajeto de volta do aeroporto e ele ficara muito feliz pelo camarada.

--- Haroldo! – exclamou o anfitrião. – Mas que bela surpresa!

--- Bruno! – riu o promotor, abraçando o amigo fortemente. – Finalmente voltou para casa! Todos nós pensamos que nunca mais voltaria! E então, como vão as coisas?

--- Não poderiam estar melhores! Venha, vamos nos sentar ali para conversarmos!

Os dois rapazes se acomodaram nas poltronas da sala de estar, e simultaneamente Alfredo rumou para a cozinha em busca de algo para servir a eles. Poucos minutos depois o mordomo regressou ao cômodo com uma bandeja contendo suco de laranja e biscoitos, encontrando Haroldo e Bruno batendo papo animadamente.

--- Virei procurador do Rio, agora tenho poder suficiente para providenciar que os piores criminosos daqui mofem na prisão! – falou Dias. – Enquanto esteve no exterior, chegou a ouvir ou ver notícias sobre aqui?

--- Muito poucas... – respondeu Vale, colocando suco num copo.

--- O parasita da vez atende por Maranhão. Controla o tráfico de drogas na cidade escondido em algum local no Morro do Polonês. Nem os métodos de interrogatório do BOTE conseguiram arrancar dos comparsas presos a localização do QG do desgraçado, tampouco alguma pista de onde esteja.

--- Acredito que um vento de mudança se aproxima... – afirmou Bruno num sorriso bem discreto.

--- E suas viagens? Encontrou o que tanto procurava?

Sob o olhar atento de Alfredo, que estava de pé não muito longe, o dono da mansão levou a bebida gelada à boca antes de replicar para um Haroldo Dias extremamente curioso:

--- Eu andei muito pelo mundo, caro amigo, e descobri apenas que o Rio de Janeiro terá sua salvação nas mãos de homens competentes como você. Eu não posso fazer nada além de doar dinheiro para a polícia e a prefeitura. Porém, pode contar comigo sempre que precisar, seja no tribunal ou fora dele!

O procurador assentiu, e Bruno deu um tapinha num de seus ombros com uma mão e, levando a outra a um bolso da calça, retirou um artefato de pequeno tamanho, mas de incalculáveis beleza e valor. Era nada mais, nada menos que a moeda de prata que apanhara dentro da caverna durante o último teste de Ducard. O mestre deixou que ele ficasse com ela antes de deixar a Amazônia, e recomendou que Vale a desse para uma pessoa que estimasse muito e que pudesse de alguma forma auxiliar sua missão.

--- Gostaria de lhe dar um presente. Encontrei esta moeda na Colômbia, foi cunhada pelos colonizadores espanhóis. Gostaria que ficasse com ela como forma de simbolizar nossa amizade.

--- Oh, mas é uma verdadeira relíquia! – disse Haroldo espantado, examinando atentamente o tesouro numa das mãos. – Eu a carregarei sempre comigo, Bruno, muito obrigado... Mal tenho palavras para expressar minha gratidão!

--- Não se preocupe, algum dia você saberá como...

Um justiceiro era solitário apenas em certos aspectos. Em outros, necessitava de aliados, pessoas dispostas a ajudá-lo nas horas mais difíceis e nas situações mais improváveis. E Bruno estava certo de que o promotor Haroldo Dias seria uma delas.

O 12º DP, situado em Copacabana, estava movimentado como de costume. Policiais passando levando bandidos algemados, algum senhor ou senhora queixando-se asperamente de um vizinho, telefones tocando a todo o momento, um ou outro palavrão sendo proferido a quase todo segundo...

--- Não, Lobato, quem cuida de Santa Teresa é você! – exclamou o delegado Jaime Gonçalves, sentado atrás de sua desarrumada mesa enquanto falava ao telefone. – Eu sei que os filhos da mãe agiam aqui na região antes, mas...

Jaime era um homem mulato e atlético, pai de família, possuía bigode espesso e uma ética exemplar. Cumprindo sempre com seu dever de policial, era um sujeito praticamente incorruptível, coisa cada vez mais rara de se encontrar nos dias atuais. Enquanto discutia com seu amigo responsável pelo 7º DP, cujo apelido era "Carabina", um indivíduo trajando colete da Polícia Civil entrou na sala. Tratava-se do detetive Heitor Bueno, um dos policiais mais respeitados de todo o Rio. Fazendo um sinal para o delegado, pediu que ele tirasse a atenção da ligação por um momento e informou:

--- Fizemos outra blitz na Atlântida e trouxemos algumas prostitutas no camburão. Elas estão xingando o senhor até a nona geração lá no meu escritório!

--- Essas blitz seriam úteis se essas mulheres passassem mais de uma noite na cadeia... – murmurou Jaime suspirando. – Segure as pontas por lá, já estou indo!

Bueno assentiu e retirou-se. Gonçalves voltou a bater boca com seu colega de profissão cabeça-dura, e assim continuou por mais alguns bons minutos. Era um homem nobre num ambiente de medo, um guerreiro incansável numa cidade que pedia socorro.

_A melodia vem suave_

_Lá do alto da favela_

_Vem como um sopro dócil_

_Que impulsiona um barco a vela_

O diretor da escola de samba Unidos do Polonês terminava de ler a letra do samba-enredo com atenção e uma expressão facial não muito agradável. Aquele que compusera a peça, um homem magro e franzino, queixo pontudo, aguardava de pé ao lado do outro, movendo o corpo para frente e para trás nervosamente, mãos nos bolsos da calça desbotada.

--- E então? – resolveu perguntar, sem controlar sua ansiedade.

--- Olha, rapaz, vou te dizer uma coisa... – o diretor, um baixinho de óculos grandes, não parecia muito satisfeito. – Ano que vem nós vamos entrar na Marquês de Sapucaí para tentar ganhar de mãos limpas, já que estão começando a suspeitar que nós ameaçamos os jurados de morte nos dois últimos anos para levarmos o primeiro lugar... O Maranhão quer vencer assim. E esse samba-enredo que você fez está muito fraquinho!

A Unidos do Polonês era um dos rebentos mais queridos do traficante Maranhão. Ele via nos desfiles de carnaval uma oportunidade de desafiar as autoridades e a opinião pública abertamente, sem contar que os bastidores e os camarotes eram locais extremamente propícios para a comercialização de suas drogas. Por mais que as pessoas entusiastas do espetáculo fechassem os olhos, as apresentações das escolas de samba eram cada vez mais manifestações da ousadia e do poder dos traficantes cariocas.

--- Então você não gostou? – o compositor estava desolado.

--- Não, e é melhor que você refaça essa porcaria se quiser ser pago!

--- Por favor, estou desesperado! Minha mulher está grávida e preciso levar algum dinheiro para meu barraco! Quase não temos o que comer!

--- Azar o seu... Entra para o "Bolsa-Família", ué!

O diretor simplesmente virou as costas e foi até as lindas beldades que desfilariam seminuas (e algumas nuas) no fevereiro vindouro. O autor do samba-enredo rejeitado não sabia mais o que fazer. Tinha de encontrar um jeito de conseguir alguns míseros reais, não importava como!

Noite. Bruno Vale, na sala de estar da mansão, estava sentado sobre um tapete, fazendo rascunhos de um possível uniforme num bloco de notas. Nisso, o mordomo Alfredo ganhou o recinto, trazendo uma pasta numa das mãos. Sem ser fitado pelo patrão, ele colocou o que carregava sobre a mesa do cômodo, dizendo:

--- Seu assistente executivo Lúcio Raposo mandou isto. É um relatório sobre o crescimento das Indústrias Vale este ano.

--- Obrigado, Alfredo.

De repente, os dois homens ouviram o barulho de vidro quebrando. Bruno apenas ergueu brevemente os olhos e depois voltou a desenhar, já o empregado correu até um corredor, assustado. Constatou que o som fora provocado por um importuno morcego, que rompera fortemente por uma das janelas e agora se pendurava junto a um canto escuro do teto.

--- É um desses malditos morcegos... – murmurou Alfredo. – Eles estão habitando algum lugar da propriedade...

Foi então que o rapaz viu-se tomado por um lampejo. A queda no buraco quando criança, o medo daquelas criaturas aladas das trevas... Sim, era isso que procurava! Era perfeito! Decidira o símbolo que adotaria para encher de medo os criminosos, aqueles que seriam alvo de sua justiça... Ele se tornaria um morcego!

--- Alfredo, traga aqueles catálogos que pedi, depressa! – ordenou o milionário, rasgando todos os esboços anteriores e começando a traçar o que seria o uniforme definitivo.

--- Sim, patrão Bruno.

As portas se abriam, o caminho era trilhado... O herói nascia.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulos 6 e 7

**Capítulo 6**

_Obtendo recursos._

Ele impeliu novamente os pés calçados de botas contra a parede rochosa da caverna, descendo mais um pouco segurando a corda. De pé na superfície, resmungando preocupado da borda da abertura, o fiel Alfredo apenas observava enquanto Bruno voltava a descer ao local onde tivera um dos maiores traumas de sua infância.

--- Cheguei ao fundo! – exclamou o jovem assim que saltou sobre o solo da gruta. – Vou ver o que há por aqui!

--- Tome cuidado, senhor! – recomendou o mordomo.

Vale fez sinal de positivo com a mão direita e, acendendo uma lanterna, prosseguiu por uma estreita passagem. Esgueirando-se por entre as pedras, tropeçando aqui e ali, logo atingiu um ambiente mais amplo, tendo certeza de que não estava sozinho naquelas profundezas. Sorrindo, Bruno iluminou ao redor, constatando ser a caverna imensa; boa parte da mansão caberia dentro dela. Só então os moradores se manifestaram: um grande número de morcegos, que aparentavam formar uma nuvem negra sob a luz pálida da lanterna, começaram a dançar ao redor do órfão como quando ele era criança, parecendo lhe desejar boas-vindas. O rapaz, tendo já vencido seus medos, deixou-se levar, e nunca se sentiu tão em casa quanto naquele momento.

Pouco depois, Alfredo também desceu até o subsolo, e ficou igualmente surpreso com a amplitude da câmara. Não estaria exagerando se afirmasse que era possível jogar futebol tranqüilamente naquele espaço. Caminhando pelas rochas, ele explicou, admirado:

--- No século XVIII, um antepassado de sua família, Bragato Vale, era responsável pela administração de parte do ouro extraído nas Minas Gerais. Como a tributação da Coroa Portuguesa era muito pesada, muitas pessoas ocultavam parte do outro que encontravam para não terem de entregá-lo às autoridades. Na época o Rio de Janeiro constituía o local onde os impostos eram embarcados rumo a Portugal, então esta caverna devia ser útil como esconderijo de última hora...

--- Meu tataravô já desafiava o sistema... – riu Bruno, ainda inspecionando o lugar com a lanterna. – Que irônico!

--- O que pretende fazer agora, senhor Vale?

--- Equipar esta caverna com o que for necessário. Ela será meu esconderijo e centro de operações, Alfredo.

--- Não seria mais apropriado, talvez... Uma cobertura em Copacabana ou no Leblon, patrão Bruno?

O milionário se limitou a sorrir em resposta.

Haroldo Dias saiu feliz do tribunal. Um pouco adiante de si, dois policiais levavam o traficante que tentava colocar na cadeia até um camburão, o qual o transportaria até o complexo penitenciário de Bangu. A decisão do juiz fora a que esperava, afinal. Um criminoso a mais fora de circulação, e um passo a menos rumo a Maranhão.

Mas subitamente, uma linda morena, empurrando alguns curiosos no caminho, saiu do meio da multidão que cercava o bandido e, após tirar duas fotos suas com sua máquina digital, tratou de indagar, tendo numa das mãos um gravador ligado:

--- Tem algo a dizer, senhor Ferreira? Teme que os comparsas de Maranhão tentem assassiná-lo na prisão? Qual sua ligação com o chefe do tráfico de drogas no Rio?

Era Vilma Vinhedo. O detento não ia responder, porém antes mesmo que tivesse chance se o desejasse, a repórter fotográfica foi puxada pelo braço por Haroldo, saindo da frente do réu condenado ao mesmo tempo em que outros jornalistas se aproximavam feito um bando de urubus. A jovem soltou-se do procurador e, endireitando a roupa, falou zangada:

--- Olhe o que fez! Por sua culpa perdi uma matéria!

--- Eu só estou tentando te proteger... – disse Dias discretamente.

--- Não preciso ser protegida, e você sabe muito bem disso!

--- Ouça: Maranhão subornou ou ameaçou de morte boa parte da cidade. Eu, por exemplo, devo ter neste exato instante uns três ou quatro assassinos em meu encalço. Portanto, não é preciso botar em risco mais vidas do que aquelas que já estão em jogo. Fique fora disso, Vilma, por favor. É um conselho de amigo. Uma ordem, se preferir.

A mulher abraçou o promotor, agradecendo a Deus por existir alguém que se preocupava tanto com sua pessoa. Ainda sem desvencilhar-se dele, ela perguntou, mais a si própria do que a Haroldo:

--- Aonde vamos parar desse jeito? A que ponto chegaremos?

--- Eu não sei, minha cara... Eu simplesmente não sei...

Alguns dias depois.

Era quase Natal. Bruno estava se preparando rapidamente para botar sua cruzada em prática. A caverna que adotara como novo lar já contava com um elevador ligando-a ao interior da mansão, passarelas de metal e iluminação esparsa através de lâmpadas de mercúrio. Ele não queria que o local fosse muito claro, afinal de contas. As trevas do refúgio combinavam com a escuridão na qual vivia.

Estando sentado diante de uma mesa, Vale, observado por Alfredo, trabalhava em alguns acessórios, armas e equipamentos, sendo que praticamente todos possuíam em alguma parte ou tinham o formato do emblema de um morcego. Intrigado, o mordomo se aproximou do patrão e inquiriu, apanhando um dos artefatos em mãos:

--- Por que morcegos, patrão Bruno?

--- Morcegos sempre me assustaram – replicou o rapaz. – Está na hora dos criminosos compartilharem esse medo comigo!

O empregado sorriu e em seguida colocou alguns papéis ao lado do órfão, dizendo:

--- Esses são os recibos das encomendas que o senhor fez. Devo salientar que foi muito astuto de sua parte comprar tudo com o pretexto de que os materiais serão usados na confecção de fantasias de carnaval.

--- Acho que os vendedores ficarão meio decepcionados quando descobrirem não haver nenhum "bloco dos morcegos" no próximo desfile!

Alfredo piscou para o milionário e saiu, deixando-o a trabalhar.

O frustrado compositor entrou em seu barraco numa das favelas mais pobres do Rio com o peso de uma tonelada em sua consciência. Refizera o samba-enredo para a Unidos do Polonês mais duas vezes, porém em ambas as tentativas ele fora novamente rejeitado. Não sabia como trazer dinheiro para casa, e ver a esposa grávida sofrendo de fome e falta de remédios deixava-o apenas mais rancoroso.

Tentando clarear um pouco os pensamentos, o pobre artista fechou-se em seu quarto, que era decorado das paredes ao teto com adesivos, pôsteres, pinturas e desenhos que remetiam ao carnaval. Presas por pregos ao concreto era possível ler marchinhas antigas escritas em pequenas tábuas, sem contar os bonecos numa estante representando personagens clássicos da tradicional festa como o Pierrô e a Colombina.

Veio-lhe então um repentino pensamento em mente. Era arriscado, mas ele teria de tentar. As vidas de sua mulher e de seu filho a nascer estavam em jogo, e ele não podia hesitar agora... Em situações extremas, não importava se uma ação salvadora era certa ou errada.

Após um reconhecimento mais detalhado, Alfredo e Bruno acabaram descobrindo que um comprido túnel rochoso ligava o interior da caverna até uma estrada de terra, que por sua vez seguia em direção a uma pouco movimentada avenida da Baixada Fluminense. O herdeiro dos Vale imediatamente pensou em algo mais ao saber disso, e era por esse motivo que o mordomo, naquela tarde, guiava uma caminhonete rebocando algo grande coberto por um pano até o coração do esconderijo.

Assim que parou o veículo, o empregado saiu e caminhou até o patrão que, intrigado, olhava fixamente para a encomenda ainda oculta pelo tecido plastificado. Perguntou a Alfredo num dado momento:

--- Então isso realmente existe?

--- Sim, patrão Bruno. Segundo o gentil Lúcio Raposo, esse protótipo foi desenvolvido há alguns anos quando as Indústrias Vale pensaram em se tornar a primeira equipe brasileira de Fórmula 1, mas a falta de patrocínio acabou engavetando o projeto. A máquina, todavia, permaneceu intacta. Com exceção de algumas sessões de testes, ela praticamente nunca foi pilotada.

Vale sorriu e removeu o pano. Seus olhos contemplaram um belíssimo carro de corrida possuindo formas arrojadas, perfeita aerodinâmica e mecanismos ultramodernos. Fora pintado inteiramente de preto, assim como o milionário desejava, e também incrementado com alguns equipamentos a mais. Maravilhado, Bruno tocou-o com a mão, ouvindo seu mordomo dizer:

--- Espero que não planeje sair para encontrar garotas com esse carro, senhor.

--- Não se preocupe, Alfredo... Este aqui não é para pegar garotas!

Com isso, tudo estava pronto.

**Capítulo 7**

_A primeira noite._

Ele bateu à porta rústica do cortiço com grande receio. Um homem com uma camiseta enrolada ao redor da cabeça, estando apenas os olhos visíveis e o tronco nu, bermuda na cintura e chinelos de dedo nos pés, veio atender ao visitante com uma escopeta nas mãos. Falando com grosseria, ele perguntou ao estranho após examiná-lo rapidamente:

--- O que tu quer?

--- Preciso falar com o Tiozinho! – respondeu o recém-chegado, que era o compositor cujo trabalho fora vetado pelo diretor da Unidos do Polonês. – Ele está?

--- O que quer com ele? Fique sabendo que se tentar alguma gracinha teu miolo vira pó! – ameaçou o porteiro, engatilhando a espingarda.

--- Eu... Quero ajudá-lo num roubo!

De dentro da construção em péssimo estado, o criminoso mequetrefe conhecido como Tiozinho, dono de certa moral no morro, ouviu o que o artista disse no sofá velho em que estava sentado e tratou de correr até a entrada do cortiço, exclamando para o visitante:

--- Como ficou sabendo disso, truta?

--- Um sobrinho meu trabalha para você... E vim aqui auxiliá-los, em troca de algum dinheiro! Estou muito necessitado!

--- Dinheiro, hem? Bem, isso pode ser arranjado. Como pode facilitar pra gente?

--- Eu trabalhei na fábrica de laticínios da Tijuca que vocês querem roubar. Fui demitido de lá há meses, porém tenho o mapa do lugar memorizado na cabeça. Vocês vão precisar de um guia, e posso fazer isso.

--- E que garantia você me dá que não vai trair o Tiozinho, gente boa? – sorriu o meliante, exibindo os dentes podres.

--- Não sei... O que você quer?

O compositor notou o olhar malicioso que seu contratador lançou sobre a aliança de casamento em sua mão... Atordoado, o pobre desempregado pensou na exata coisa que Tiozinho exigiu:

--- Sua mulher! Se algo der errado, ela é nossa!

--- Mas, ela... – balbuciou o autor de sambas-enredo, recuando instintivamente. – Não, ela...

--- Ou você nos oferece ela como garantia, ou nada feito!

O desolado artista baixou a cabeça, sua mente raciocinando velozmente. Não tinha outra opção. Era pegar ou largar, mesmo botando sua amada esposa em risco. Tudo daria certo! Eles roubariam a fábrica tendo ele como guia e, assim que tivesse o pagamento em mãos, compraria os mantimentos necessários para seu humilde lar.

--- Feito!

Ele e Tiozinho deram um desconfortável aperto de mão.

A noite vem, e com ela o senso de justiça de Bruno Vale é plenamente liberado. Aquela seria sua primeira noite como defensor dos inocentes que sofriam nas garras do crime.

O milionário, de pé na caverna ao lado de seu carro especialmente preparado, já trajava o uniforme que confeccionara para ocultar sua real identidade. Consistia numa máscara que lhe revestia totalmente a cabeça, dotada de duas pontas semelhantes a orelhas de morcego, sendo que as únicas aberturas existentes se encontravam uma diante de cada olho e uma outra na região da boca. Seu tórax e abdômen estavam cobertos por uma leve e ao mesmo tempo resistente armadura, e uma capa de tecido fino saía de seu pescoço, caindo até os calcanhares. Na cintura havia um discreto calção, junto com um cinto de utilidades com alguns acessórios.

Como morava num país tropical, Bruno sabia que não suportaria andar com o corpo coberto por completo, por isso parte de seus braços e pernas estavam nus. Utilizava, porém, joelheiras e cotoveleiras e as mãos e pés estavam cobertos, respectivamente, por luvas e botas. Tudo até agora mencionado, exceto o cinto, que era amarelo, possuía um tom azul enegrecido. Porém, em seu peito, existia também na cor mostarda um losango lembrando a bandeira brasileira, e em seu centro via-se o emblema preto de um morcego.

--- Boa caçada, senhor! – desejou Alfredo, orgulhoso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado em relação ao órfão.

--- Obrigado. Não se assuste se eu aparecer no telejornal noturno!

Vale entrou em seu veículo e, ligando a potente turbina, dirigiu-o rumo ao túnel que dava acesso ao mundo exterior.

A fábrica de laticínios Cazrio, na Barra da Tijuca, fora recentemente interditada devido a exames comprovando que o leite nela produzido vinha sendo adulterado com produtos químicos noviços à saúde, e os donos foram proibidos de retirar qualquer coisa de dentro das instalações sob ordem judicial. Muitos bandidos viam nisso a oportunidade perfeita de penetrar no local e roubar o que havia no cofre da diretoria, e Tiozinho era um deles. Se fosse dinheiro, sairiam lucrando diretamente. Se fossem papéis comprometedores, eles poderiam fazer chantagem com os proprietários visando altas quantias de reais.

O grupo de nove homens, entre os quais estava o próprio Tiozinho, era guiado pelo desesperado compositor que necessitava do pagamento para sustentar a mulher grávida. Por enquanto tudo corria de acordo com o plano: eles haviam adentrado o prédio sem dificuldade por uma das garagens, e agora se dirigiam pelos escuros corredores rumo ao escritório onde se encontrava o cofre. O que não faziam idéia era que, ao cruzarem uma das portas, acionaram um quase imperceptível alarme silencioso...

Bruno guiava seu pitoresco carro por Copacabana, arrancando olhares assustados dos transeuntes enquanto fitava um monumento erguido na praia em protesto à violência: um varal repleto de rosas. Súbito, interceptou a freqüência da Polícia Civil através do rádio:

--- Atenção: temos uma suspeita de arrombamento na fábrica da Cazrio, Barra da Tijuca! É melhor alguém ir lá dar uma olhada!

O vigilante entendeu perfeitamente o recado: dando meia-volta e fazendo os resistentes pneus do veículo cantarem, partiu em direção ao local da ocorrência. Seu batismo de fogo estava cada vez mais próximo.

Os assaltantes ganharam a área de produção da fábrica: tanques contendo diversos tipos de substâncias junto com esteiras e máquinas fora de funcionamento. Constataram que o que menos havia ali era leite. O grupo seguiu por uma passarela alguns metros acima do chão, quando foram surpreendidos por um policial de colete armado com um revólver do outro lado.

--- Todo mundo parado! – gritou ele.

O bando se dispersou: enquanto alguns recuaram pelo caminho atirando, outros saltaram para o andar de baixo ou simplesmente se jogaram sobre a passarela também abrindo fogo. O homem da lei respondeu disparando, porém logo foi baleado mortalmente. O compositor ficou apavorado. E agora, como iam fazer? A polícia provavelmente logo cercaria o prédio!

--- Você vem com a gente! – berrou Tiozinho, puxando o guia para frente.

Ele avançou contrariado, não tinha muita escolha.

Um terceiro carro da Polícia Civil parou diante da fábrica. Dele saíram o delegado Gonçalves e o detetive Bueno, encarregados de averiguar o que se passava dentro do local. Alguns policiais já haviam entrado e até o momento não mais deram sinal de vida.

--- Arrombadores? – indagou Heitor.

--- Prováveis amadores, acionaram o alarme e nem deram conta... – murmurou Jaime. – O jeito é aguardar!

--- Se o pessoal demorar a voltar, vou entrar lá para ver o que está acontecendo, "delega"! – disse o detetive, colocando balas em seu calibre 38.

O mulato coçou o bigode.

Agora só dois bandidos acompanhavam o apavorado compositor. A cada minuto se esquecia do caminho e tinha vontade de voltar correndo para a garagem, porém o cano da arma de Tiozinho fazia com que ele rapidamente se lembrasse.

Vieram mais tiros. Outro criminoso tombou sem vida, um buraco na testa. O líder da quadrilha reagiu, acertando o policial autor dos disparos três vezes no peito. Depois novamente puxou o artista, forçando-o a continuar. Andavam por entre bordas de tanques e dutos, não deviam estar muito longe da diretoria. Para o guia, todavia, tudo estava perdido. Eles pensariam que ele chamara a polícia e então teriam o direito de fazer o que bem entendessem com sua esposa.

E, para completar, ele sem mais nem menos apareceu...

Era fantástico, medonho, surreal. Pareceu ter entrado voando por alguma abertura no telhado, ou então saltado de alguma parede ou passarela. Tinha asas enormes, cor escura, face aterrorizante... Não podia ser verdade, mas era... Um morcego gigante!

Tiozinho gritou de susto, e num piscar de olhos foi desmaiado com uma chuva de socos e chutes desferidos pela criatura. No auge do terror, o compositor, após inicialmente ter caído sentado para trás, ergueu-se afobado e tentou correr. Seu maior descuido: raivoso, o morcego avançou sobre si, agarrando-o fortemente pela camisa. Sem qualquer piedade aparente, puxou-o e mergulhou seu rosto desprotegido dentro de um tanque contendo solvente que seria colocado em litros e mais litros de leite...

--- IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Perdendo os sentidos devido tanto ao medo quanto à dor em sua face, o artista caiu duro sobre a passarela. Nisso, o terrível morcego já se dirigia até o andar inferior, planando com suas aparentes asas na direção do único bandido ainda ativo. Tremendo feito vara verde, o meliante, sem reação, foi agarrado pela roupa, perguntando com os olhos cheios d'água:

--- O que é você?

--- Sou o Homem-Morcego! – rugiu o justiceiro, desacordando o oponente com uma violenta cabeçada.

Nesse mesmo instante, um grupo de policiais liderado por Gonçalves e Bueno entrou no lugar, deparando-se com a soturna figura do vigilante mascarado. Temendo expor-se e até ser preso, o agressivo alter ego de Bruno Vale saltou através de uma janela, rolando para um terreno baldio e em seguida correndo dali o mais rápido possível, desaparecendo na escuridão noturna antes que os homens do 12º DP conseguissem entender o que haviam acabado de presenciar.

Início de madrugada.

Recobrando a consciência a tempo, o desventurado compositor pôde escapar da fábrica antes de ser encontrado pelos policiais. Aturdido, retornou trôpego até seu barraco na favela não muito distante, temendo o pior a cada metro que percorria. Assim que ganhou a ruela deserta, percebeu de longe, apesar da pouca luz, que a porta da morada estava aberta. Já prestes a chorar, desatou a correr até sua casa, entrando lentamente ao constatar que a fechadura fora arrombada...

Tudo estava virado de cabeça para baixo. Os poucos móveis destruídos, objetos jogados pelo chão, marcas de sangue nas paredes. E, avançando mais alguns poucos passos, teve a visão que tanto temera: sua mulher, nua e enrolada numa toalha de mesa tingida de rubro, morta a facadas após ser estuprada. Os homens de Tiozinho haviam usufruído a garantia...

Sem poder conter-se, o artista rompeu em prantos, apoiando-se numa parede para não cair de tanto desgosto e desespero. Perdera tudo que tinha. Sua amada mulher, o filho no ventre desta, seus bens, sua dignidade...

Soluçando, ele entrou em seu quarto. Encontrava-se incrivelmente intacto. Fitando tudo com uma amargura sem igual, andou até um pequeno espelho preso próximo à janela fechada com papelão... Acendeu a luz e, transtornado, contemplou seu semblante na superfície reflexiva.

A imagem era pavorosa. Seu rosto, emergido no tanque de solvente pelo morcego gigante, havia se tornado uma rodela branca como giz que envolvia seus olhos, nariz, boca e o queixo. Suas orelhas e a parte anterior da face haviam sido poupadas, mas o dano à pele parecia irreversível... Estava agora, de forma permanente, maquiado como o Pierrô, personagem carnavalesco pelo qual ironicamente tinha tanta afeição...

Mais duas ou tres lágrimas rolaram a partir de seus olhos, até que, de repente, a expressão triste tornou-se um sorriso maligno, a desolação e o pesar deram lugar a uma insana alegria. A pouca razão que ainda lhe restava havia acabado de abandoná-lo. Rindo e pulando, o compositor deu uma cambalhota e, removendo o papelão da janela, saiu do barraco cantando feliz uma clássica marchinha de carnaval:

_Ó abre alas que eu quero passar!_

_Ó abre alas que eu quero passar..._

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulos 8 e 9

**Capítulo 8**

_Aliança e fatalidade._

Alfredo abriu as cortinas do quarto, e os intensos raios de sol penetraram no aposento. Incomodado, Bruno abriu os olhos, rolou umas duas vezes pela cama e por fim fitou o relógio em cima da mesinha num dos lados, sentando-se irritado em meio aos travesseiros enquanto indagava ao mordomo:

--- Não sabe que fiquei perseguindo criminosos madrugada afora e só deitei para dormir pouco antes de nascer o dia?

--- Tenho plena consciência disso, senhor – replicou o dedicado empregado, tirando o pó do cômodo com um espanador.

--- Então por que diabos me acordou às nove da manhã?

--- Um justiceiro precisa abrir mão de seu próprio repouso se quiser estar preparado para qualquer tipo de urgência, patrão Bruno. E além do mais, o senhor tem visita.

--- Visita? – estranhou o milionário, levantando-se sonolento da cama.

--- Sim. Troque de roupa e desça, ela o está aguardando na sala de estar.

Resmungando, o órfão caminhou até o guarda-roupa com o intuito de vestir-se, e Alfredo prosseguiu com sua tarefa de todos os dias.

Usando trajes apropriados, Vale desceu a escadaria do saguão após ter lavado apressadamente o rosto no banheiro. Seus passos ainda eram preguiçosos quando ele entrou na sala de estar feito alguém que não pregava o olho há semanas. Todavia, a imagem que viu ao voltar-se para uma das poltronas fez com ele imediatamente despertasse: uma estonteante morena, lindas pernas cruzadas à mostra, estava acomodada no móvel, sem ter notado ainda a presença do empresário por estar distraída mexendo na câmera fotográfica em seu colo.

--- Hã... Bom dia, senhorita?

--- Oh, perdoe minha distração! – sorriu a moça, erguendo-se da poltrona e cumprimentando Bruno com um aperto de mão. – Sou Vilma Vinhedo, repórter fotográfica!

--- Vilma Vinhedo... Já ouvi esse nome... Ah, você já trabalhou para grandes revistas como a "Faces", "Olhe" e "Aquilo É", não é verdade?

--- Sim, sim! Fico feliz em ter lembrado de mim devido a meus empregos anteriores... Agora estou trabalhando num jornal aqui do Rio, e vim aqui porque gostaria de entrevistá-lo!

--- Entrevistar-me? – riu o rapaz, sentando-se numa outra poltrona de frente para a jornalista. – Há dezenas de ricaços mais interessantes do que eu por aí, senhorita Vinhedo. Basta abrir a revista Faces ou a coluna social de qualquer jornal!

--- Depende do que nossos leitores definem como "interessante", senhor Vale. E tenho plena certeza que nenhum dos outros milionários dispostos a conceder uma entrevista passaram dez anos longe de casa fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Há muita gente curiosa quanto a isso!

Xeque-mate. É, ela sabia como conversar, e tinha excelentes argumentos. Rendendo-se ao charme e à sagacidade da repórter, Vale deu um ligeiro suspiro e, sorrindo levemente, decidiu cooperar. Afinal, seria melhor manter as aparências para que ninguém suspeitasse ser ele o misterioso Cavaleiro das Trevas que agira pela cidade na noite anterior.

--- Pois bem, Vilma... O que deseja saber?

Tiozinho ainda não se conformara. O plano tinha tudo para ter dado certo. Se não fosse pela aparição daquele abominável "morcego-humano", eles estariam em seu cortiço contando o dinheiro roubado ou fazendo ligações para os proprietários da Cazrio com fins de chantagem. Porém, com o fracasso de seus propósitos, encontrava-se encarcerado numa feia e suja cela do 12º DP, em Copacabana. E estava fora de cogitação poder apreciar a praia.

--- Você tem visita, Lopes! – exclamou o detetive Bueno, surgindo no corredor e fitado com ódio pelos demais detentos. – Seu primo!

--- Primo?

A porta da cela foi aberta, e um sujeito todo encapuzado, que com certeza não possuía parentesco algum com Tiozinho, adentrou-a devagar. Heitor fechou a entrada atrás do recém-chegado e afastou-se assoviando.

--- Quem é tu? – quis saber o bandido, sem que pudesse ver parte alguma do rosto do sujeito além dos olhos.

--- Não se lembra de mim, meu amigo? – a voz do personagem envolto em mistério era fria e atordoante.

--- Eu, eu... – Tiozinho já suava.

--- Bandeira branca, amor! – riu o indivíduo, cantando. – Não posso mais! Pela saudade que me invade eu peço paz!

--- Quê?

Os outros presos começaram a olhar intrigados para a cela em que o estranho diálogo era travado. Com seu riso se transformando numa gargalhada, o visitante retirou o capuz, revelando uma bizarra face branca com uma lágrima preta pintada sob um dos olhos, exatamente como um Pierrô.

--- Que isso? – sobressaltou-se Tiozinho, recuando para junto de uma parede.

O insano voltou a cantarolar uma marchinha de carnaval:

--- Ta-hí, eu fiz tudo pra você gostar de mim, ai meu bem não faz assim comigo não, você tem, você tem que me dar seu coração!

Logo após dizer isso, o louco tirou um frasco de lança-perfume do bolso de seu casaco e liberou um janto do líquido nele contido contra a face do meliante. Este, instantaneamente afetado, caiu sentado e passou a se debater tossindo, a risada do agressor persistindo mais alta e apavorante...

Devido ao alarde dos encarcerados, uma dupla de policiais foi averiguar o que ocorria apenas três minutos depois. Tudo que encontraram foi a cela de Tiozinho escancarada e o criminoso, cujo coração não mais pulsava, inerte no piso com ambos os olhos extremamente irritados, dos quais ainda escorriam muitas lágrimas...

Alegre, Vilma Vinhedo saiu pela porta de entrada da Mansão Vale após o término da entrevista. Bruno acompanhou-a até seu carro, sorrindo com as mãos unidas atrás da cintura. Enquanto a jovem entrava no veículo, o milionário disse:

--- Espero que minhas respostas tenham atendido às suas expectativas, senhorita!

--- Oh, sim, atenderam sim, estou satisfeita! – a repórter respondeu com simpatia. – Aposto que suas palavras atrairão muitos leitores!

--- Fico contente em saber!

A moça acenou e pisou no acelerador, manobrando o carro para fora do jardim ao mesmo tempo em que Bruno voltava para dentro da casa. Vilma tivera que mentir, mesmo odiando fazer isso. Detestara a entrevista com o herdeiro dos Vale, e ela percebeu que ele conseguira se esquivar das perguntas do início ao fim. Dando desculpas esfarrapadas como que "viajara ao redor do mundo para tentar encontrar a si mesmo" e que "ser playboy era um estilo de vida", o empresário pensava ter ludibriado a jornalista... Mas não! Ela sabia perfeitamente que ele não fora sincero e que havia algo de muito misterioso nele... Seja lá o que fosse, ela descobriria. Agora era questão de honra.

Gonçalves entrou furioso em sua sala e por pouco não bateu a porta bem na cara de Bueno, que o acompanhava. Sentando-se em sua mesa, ele gritou para o detetive, com a cabeça a mil:

--- Descubram qual foi a causa da morte do Lopes, parece que há um doido varrido à solta e quanto antes descobrirmos seus métodos, menos vidas estarão ameaçadas! Vá até o IML e veja como anda o progresso do pessoal! Ah, procure saber também se foram encontradas pistas daquele maluco fantasiado na fábrica ontem!

--- Sim, "delega" – assentiu Heitor. – Ah, chegou...

--- Correspondência para mim? – perguntou Jaime, apanhando um envelope bege que estava em cima do móvel.

--- Era isso que eu ia dizer!

Bueno foi embora fumando, e o delegado abriu a fina capa de papel. Dentro havia o que aparentava ser uma carta, evidentemente feita em computador devido às letras e com um estranho símbolo carimbado num dos cantos: um losango com um morcego dentro. Sem compreender, Gonçalves iniciou a leitura do documento:

_Prezado Delegado Jaime Gonçalves, do 12º DP da Polícia Civil,_

_Estou enviando esta carta porque minhas ações da noite de ontem podem ter assustado o senhor e seus homens. Saiba que não sou um bandido ou alguém de má índole. Apenas utilizo meus próprios métodos para lidar com os criminosos e levá-los à justiça, como durante o confronto na fábrica da Cazrio._

_Dirijo-me ao senhor porque busco aliados, e infelizmente poucas autoridades nesta cidade são realmente confiáveis. O senhor tem uma carreira brilhante e honesta; sei que juntos poderíamos fazer ainda mais pelos cidadãos cariocas. Desejo auxiliar as atividades da polícia, não atrapalhá-las; ser um reforço, não uma ameaça. Sei que é complicado depositar sua confiança num sujeito mascarado que nem conhece, mas, se quiser dar-me uma chance, encontre-me no telhado do 12º DP esta noite, às nove e meia. Aí poderemos conversar melhor._

"_Se você é capaz de tremer de indignação a cada vez que se comete uma injustiça no mundo, então somos companheiros" – Ernesto "Che" Guevara._

_Homem-Morcego,_

_Rio de Janeiro, dezembro de 2007._

Jaime suspirou. Será que, além dos traficantes, agora eles também teriam de lidar com loucos no Rio? Era difícil pensar se um homem que se vestia de morcego para combater o crime não passava de um maluco ou se realmente possuía propósitos sólidos e nobres. Dobrando a carta e guardando-a numa gaveta, o delegado levou uma mão ao queixo.

Ninguém desejava acabar com a violência no Rio mais do que ele. Ele já pensara até em ações extremas, passar por cima da lei, porém era um policial, e era obrigado a cumpri-la à risca. Entretanto, num país onde tantas vezes a impunidade imperava, uma pessoa que resolvesse desobedecer às regras para fazer justiça sem tirar vidas humanas não deveria receber apoio? Será que, ao menos uma vez, alguém que quisesse reagir às agressões provocadas pelas falhas do sistema pudesse contar com auxílio em sua luta?

_Eu vivo sem saber até quando ainda estou vivo_

_Sem saber o calibre do perigo_

_Eu não sei_

_Da onde vem o tiro_

O som do radinho na sala ao lado chegava até ali devido à porta aberta. A letra do Paralamas pareceu clarear os pensamentos de Gonçalves. Decidido, ele apanhou o telefone e digitou rapidamente um número. Havia alguém mais que deveria saber a respeito daquela carta...

A noite chega.

O delegado Gonçalves andava inquieto pelo telhado do 12º DP. A noite estava quente e era até agradável permanecer ali ao ar livre, onde o clima era mais fresco. Encontrava-se sozinho, com exceção de um único homem que o acompanhava. Este parecia mais calmo que o policial, pois, parado com as mãos nos bolsos do terno, disse ao amigo despreocupadamente:

--- Se ele for mesmo o que afirma ser na carta, com certeza virá!

Jaime concordou com a cabeça, e repentinamente uma soturna figura alada pousou sobre o topo do prédio, planando de algum lugar desconhecido. Os dois homens ficaram alarmados e até passou pela cabeça do delegado sacar sua arma e dar voz de prisão àquele provável louco, porém controlou-se. Antes deveriam conversar.

--- Quem é você? – indagou Gonçalves, aproximando-se junto com o outro sujeito.

--- Um amigo – respondeu o teatral personagem com uma voz grossa, o fato de estar perto e imóvel permitindo que os outros dois presentes examinassem seu arrojado uniforme, o qual praticamente transformava-o mesmo num morcego.

--- Encontrou uma forma interessante de assustar criminosos sem ser do BOTE ou do Exército! – observou o indivíduo acompanhando Jaime, sendo que só então o recém-chegado voltou-se para ele.

O homem por trás da máscara azul ficou surpreso, mas conseguiu disfarçar isso bem. Era interpelado pelo promotor Haroldo Dias, e temeu que o velho amigo de Bruno Vale acabasse reconhecendo-o por baixo do uniforme. Todavia, o órfão utilizava um tom de voz distinto quando assumia a capa do Homem-Morcego e deixava prevalecer um lado de sua personalidade quase completamente desconhecido por outras pessoas. Isso seria suficiente para proteger sua identidade.

--- Eu quero que conheça alguém, justiceiro! – sorriu Gonçalves, apontando para o conhecido de Bruno. – Este é Haroldo Dias, procurador municipal do Rio. Um homem de ideais tão fortes quanto os seus, acredito!

--- Muito prazer, Homem-Morcego! – saudou Haroldo, apertando uma das mãos do sombrio herói. – Sua ação na fábrica ontem causou notável repercussão! Não esperava que acabássemos contando com tão feroz apoio no combate ao crime!

--- Situações extremas exigem reforços extremos, senhor Dias – disse o Homem-Morcego. – Quero fazer uma aliança com a polícia e as autoridades. Trabalhando juntos, poderemos livrar o Rio do banditismo!

--- Nunca estivemos piores... O traficante Maranhão enche as ruas, favelas e _raves_ de drogas. Protegido física e judicialmente no alto do Morro do Polonês, ninguém pode tocá-lo. A situação não vai mudar enquanto alguém não fizer algo quanto a isso, e é o que venho tentando no tribunal!

--- Eu o tocarei... E não serei nada delicado!

--- Sei que prefere usar seus próprios métodos, colega, mas lembre-se que ninguém aqui está acima da lei! – alertou Gonçalves, o mais politicamente correto do grupo.

--- Enquanto algum criminoso achar-se acima dela, delegado, eu não posso prometer nada! Agora preciso ir ao trabalho!

Movimentando-se agilmente, o vigilante desapareceu na noite como que por encanto. Sentindo um arrepio na espinha, o procurador Dias comentou com Jaime:

--- Esse cara me assusta... Mas acho que será um grande auxílio para todos nós!

--- Assim espero, prezado Haroldo... – murmurou o policial, fitando o tráfego numa das ruas ao lado do DP. – Assim espero...

Logo após o encontro com o novo justiceiro do Rio no telhado da delegacia, Haroldo Dias deixou o prédio confiante. Com o apoio do Homem-Morcego, Maranhão finalmente seria colocado atrás das grades. Sorrindo enquanto andava por uma calçada, o promotor tirou de um dos bolsos a moeda de prata espanhola que Bruno Vale lhe dera de presente. O artefato vinha servindo ao procurador como uma espécie de amuleto da sorte, e acreditava que, enquanto o carregasse, as coisas continuariam a dar certo...

Infelizmente, não era bem assim.

Distraído, ouviu os passos atrás de si quando já era tarde demais. Mal se virou e recebeu uma violenta coronhada na testa. Desmaiado, foi levado rapidamente por dois homens encapuzados para dentro de um carro que parou junto a eles e desapareceu em alta velocidade pela rua tão veloz quanto chegara. Haroldo fora seqüestrado e seu triste destino acabava de ser selado.

**Capítulo 9**

_Escalada para o caos._

Haroldo despertou agitado. Tentou imediatamente mover-se e levantar-se, mas logo percebeu que seus braços e pernas se encontravam firmemente presos ao que parecia uma velha mesa de madeira. Apesar da reduzida mobilidade conferida a sua cabeça, o procurador pôde notar manchas de sangue sobre o móvel, as quais indicavam que outras pessoas já haviam estado ali... E provavelmente foram torturadas.

O ambiente era parcamente iluminado por uma lâmpada fraca e oscilante no teto. Consternado, Dias insultou-se mentalmente por sua imbecilidade. Abaixara a guarda e, num piscar de olhos, acabara por cair nas garras de seu maior inimigo. Esse descuido lhe custaria muito caro.

--- Boa noite, procurador! – disse alguém atrás do prisioneiro, e este conseqüentemente não conseguia ver quem era, porém deduzira. – Vejo que finalmente acordou! Talvez preferisse continuar dormindo e ter alguns pesadelos... Certamente eles seriam bem mais leves do que está prestes a viver!

Apesar de ser um traficante de drogas, Sales Medeiros, o Maranhão, moreno alto de barba rala, era um homem relativamente culto. Natural do nordeste brasileiro, imigrara para o sudeste, assim como tantas outras pessoas, em busca de melhores condições de vida. Todavia, conseguira ascender apenas ilegalmente. E não podia afirmar estar insatisfeito com sua atual posição.

--- O que você quer? – apesar de tudo, Haroldo não perdera a coragem.

--- E ainda pergunta, senhor Dias? – o tom de voz do criminoso revelava que ele se divertia. – Isto é uma guerra. Não entre bem e mal, eu não penso de forma tão maniqueísta. É um confronto entre as autoridades e um poder paralelo que, vocês queiram ou não, cresce mais e mais. Os combates envolvem a mídia, a opinião pública e, para seu infortúnio, a justiça. Está na hora de pagar por sua língua, procurador.

Dias engoliu seco. Estava realmente perdido. Com suor escorrendo por sua pele, viu um dos capangas do traficante inserir sobre sua cabeça uma máscara de ferro parcial que, terminando acima do nariz, cobria perfeitamente metade de seu rosto, mais precisamente seu lado direito. Com o coração aos pulos, ouviu Maranhão falar:

--- Por enquanto desfigurarei apenas metade de sua face. Se persistir no conflito com minha organização nos tribunais, o senhor voltará aqui para que o serviço seja terminado!

--- Não... Não!

--- Lamento, procurador. É o preço a ser pago. Acredito que não seja um homem dedicado ao jogo, não é mesmo? Pois bem, hoje a sorte o abandonou!

Nisso, um outro capanga surgiu e, rindo, despejou um frasco de ácido sobre a parte descoberta do rosto de Haroldo, ou seja, a esquerda. Berrando devido à dor infernal, Dias se debatia violentamente, a substância queimando-lhe o semblante e corroendo-lhe a carne. O promotor desejou morrer, porém não foi feliz nisso. Não suportando o sofrimento, apenas perdeu a consciência, enquanto o líquido concluía seu trabalho. Foi uma visão demasiadamente forte até para os asseclas de Maranhão. Este, sorrindo diabolicamente, ordenou instantes depois:

--- Levem-no daqui!

Foi prontamente obedecido.

Madrugada.

Numa rua nas imediações do Morro do Polonês, três oficiais do BOTE, trajando seus tradicionais uniformes negros e tendo boinas na cabeça, interrogavam um jovem morador da favela. Na verdade, "interrogar" talvez não fosse o verbo mais apropriado. Eles se encontravam era quase torturando o pobre rapaz.

--- Você está trabalhando para o Maranhão? – exclamou o líder do trio, um certo capitão Ressurreição, com enorme agressividade.

--- N-não... – negou o ladrãozinho, gaguejando. – Fui contratado por um outro cara... Um que usa maquiagem branca e paga bem... Está recrutando gente... E parece não bater muito bem da cuca!

--- Você é que não vai bater bem da cuca depois da surra que a gente te der, moleque!

O capitão apanhou o cassetete, ao mesmo tempo em que o jovem se protegia com os braços, pronto para receber os duros golpes. No entanto, eles não vieram, pois alguém atrás deles gritou, quase rugindo:

--- Basta!

Os três policiais se voltaram, vendo a assustadora imagem do morcego-humano que vinha criando tantos boatos na cidade. Os dois comandados de Ressurreição pareceram intimidados, porém este nem recuou. Colocando-se em posição de defesa, ele provocou:

--- Ah, o Homem-Morcego... Vem me pegar, fanfarrão!

O capitão foi o primeiro a atacar, erguendo o cassetete no ar. Mas o justiceiro agarrou o pulso do adversário e torceu-o. Enquanto o líder se contorcia de dor no chão, os dois outros integrantes do BOTE partiram para a ofensiva. O primeiro tombou rapidamente após levar três chutes no estômago. O segundo foi derrubado por um bonito "rabo de arraia" aplicado pelo herói, que já dominava como poucos a arte da capoeira.

A dupla levantou-se rapidamente e correu para longe dali, deixando Ressurreição à sua própria sorte. Recuperando-se da investida anterior, atacou o oponente com uma voadora. Bruno esquivou-se abaixando, e logo depois fez o capitão cair pela segunda vez com uma rasteira. Ele odiava muito policiais como aquele, que se achavam onipotentes apenas por vestirem uma farda. Furioso, agarrou-o pelo colarinho e rosnou, fazendo com que gotas de saliva voassem sobre a face do oficial:

--- Tira essa roupa preta que tu é moleque!

--- Está bem... – choramingou Ressurreição, humilhado.

Cheio de medo, o capitão despiu-se do uniforme, ficando apenas de cueca. Saiu correndo dessa forma pela ladeira, e só não foi exposto ao ridículo porque todos os moradores dormiam naquele momento. O Homem-Morcego deu um leve sorriso. Ele tivera sua merecida lição.

Em seguida voltou-se para o rapaz antes interrogado, que assistira à luta estupefato. Arregalando os olhos, viu o vigilante se aproximar de si, mas tranqüilizou-se assim que ele disse:

--- Não se preocupe, não irei machucá-lo!

--- Obrigado por me salvar daqueles caras...

--- Não é preciso agradecer! Ouvi você mencionar que está trabalhando para um novo bandido... Citou que ele usa maquiagem branca?

--- Sim... Não nos revelou o nome, apenas que está tramando assaltar algum banco do centro...

--- Um banco... – murmurou o justiceiro, afastando-se.

Vale desapareceu na noite sem muitas certezas. Precisaria investigar mais a fundo o que estava havendo para tentar ficar um passo à frente de seus inimigos. E, desde pouco depois do encontro com Gonçalves e Dias no 12º DP, ele sentia algo estranho em relação ao segundo... Não sabia a razão, porém suspeitava que o amigo passava por apuros.

Amanhecia o dia.

Haroldo Dias recobrou os sentidos e percebeu estar jogado numa sarjeta. Os capangas de Maranhão provavelmente o haviam deixado ali. Levantando-se e limpando o terno em petição de miséria, o promotor, confuso, percebeu estar na frente do prédio em que morava no Leblon. Menos mal. Cambaleando, dirigiu-se até a entrada, sem antes ter seu rosto fitado com horror por uma _socialite_ que passeava pela calçada com seu cachorrinho.

Sem encontrar ninguém pelo caminho, o procurador passou pelos corredores, subindo através do elevador até o nono andar. Ainda aturdido e lembrando-se apenas parcialmente dos acontecimentos das últimas horas, entrou trôpego em seu confortável apartamento. Pensou em deitar-se no sofá e dormir o dia todo, mas algo o impeliu até o banheiro. Nele entrando, a primeira coisa que fez foi contemplar-se no espelho...

A visão foi terrível. O lado esquerdo da face de Dias estava totalmente deformado, a pele transformada numa massa pastosa avermelhada e repugnante. Desesperado, o promotor soltou um berro e começou a arrancar os cabelos. Não, não podia ser verdade! Estava irreparavelmente cicatrizado. Mesmo se seu rosto pudesse algum dia ser consertado por uma cirurgia plástica, sua alma jamais seria a mesma...

Tudo culpa de Maranhão...

Súbito, Haroldo foi tomado por uma bizarra tranqüilidade. Seguindo vagarosamente até a cozinha, tirou uma faca afiada de uma gaveta e colocou a moeda prateada dada por Bruno sobre a mesa. Com os dentes cerrados, gravou usando a lâmina as letras "H" e "D" num dos lados do artefato e, arremessando-o como alguém jogando cara-coroa, murmurou soturnamente:

--- Nós teremos nossa vingança!

O Homem-Morcego guiava seu veloz carro, já apelidado por alguns de "Morcego-Móvel", pela estrada de terra que levava ao seu esconderijo naquele princípio de dia. A noite fora árdua em busca de informações, e ele nada mais descobrira além do suposto plano do "bandido da cara branca" de assaltar algum banco. Após algumas necessárias horas de descanso, poderia prosseguir com as investigações.

Pisando fundo no acelerador, Bruno ganhou o túnel que terminava na caverna, porém, ao contrário do que pensava, havia àquela hora da manhã alguém para testemunhar a chegada do veículo. Escondida atrás de alguns arbustos perto da entrada da passagem, a astuta repórter fotográfica Vilma Vinhedo observara tudo e já tinha certeza de qual era a real identidade do vigilante noturno.

--- O senhor não me engana, Bruno Vale! – sorriu ela, checando as fotos que tirara com sua câmera. – Vamos ver como me impedirá de publicar isto!

Discreta, ela desapareceu em meio às árvores próximas.

--- Bem, o que nós temos sobre esse cara? – indagou o delegado Gonçalves, examinando as fotografias em cima de sua mesa.

--- Ele está formando uma quadrilha, recrutando gente nos morros! – respondeu o detetive Bueno. – Alguns caras abordados por ele disseram que fala usando quase somente marchinhas de carnaval!

--- Mais um desequilibrado... – suspirou Jaime, recostando-se em sua cadeira. – Esta cidade está ficando de pernas pro ar, e ainda por cima perto das festas de fim de ano...

Heitor deixou a sala balançando a cabeça.

O leal mordomo Alfredo servia um farto café da manhã para Bruno na sala de jantar. O milionário acabara optando por se alimentar antes de dormir um pouco. Enquanto enchia o copo do rapaz com uma jarra de limonada, o empregado perguntou polidamente:

--- O que descobriu até o momento sobre esse novo meliante, senhor?

--- Muito pouco... – replicou Vale depois de tomar um gole da bebida. – E se eu não ampliar logo meus conhecimentos quanto a isso, ele agirá sem que possa impedi-lo!

--- É melhor planejar muito bem seu movimento antes de executá-lo, patrão Bruno.

Ele tinha razão. Mas antes de voltar a trabalhar, o combatente do crime precisava repousar, pois era apenas humano e fazia justiça com as próprias mãos sem ter nenhum superpoder.

_Quem parte_

_Leva saudades_

_De alguém_

_Que fica chorando de dor_

_Por isso eu não quero lembrar_

_Quando partiu_

_Meu grande amor_

_Ai, ai, ai, ai_

_Está chegando a hora_

_O dia já vem raiando meu bem_

_E eu tenho que ir embora_

O criminoso de face alva cantarolava alegremente dentro do galpão que servia de reduto a si e sua quadrilha em formação. Saltando de cima de uma caixa, começou a ensaiar passos de dança desvairados, fitado por seus atônitos capangas. Se ele não os estivesse pagando bem, certamente não continuariam sob as ordens daquele biruta.

Vilma Vinhedo caminhava agitada pela redação do jornal em que trabalhava. Após tanto esforço para pegar Bruno Vale no flagra voltando de sua atividade noturna, não sabia o que fazer. As fotografias que tirara poderiam levantar sua carreira até a estratosfera, mas seria ético? Seria mesmo o certo? Pensou por um instante em sua antiga colega Lais Lima, que trabalhava para um jornal paulistano chamado "País Diário". Ela, que pensava apenas em si própria, não pensaria duas vezes antes de entregar aquele material para publicação. Todavia, Vilma preocupava-se com Bruno Vale e, principalmente, em relação aos cariocas indefesos que o Homem-Morcego defendia. Não, não seria justo entregá-lo dessa maneira.

A jovem abriu sua câmera digital, tirou de dentro dela o chip de memória e, lançando-o ao chão, pisoteou-o decididamente sob os olhares espantados de alguns companheiros de trabalho. Em seguida apanhou os restos do pequeno artefato e atirou-os numa lixeira. É, sua boa índole prevalecera. Ao invés de desmascarar Vale, ela faria uma pesquisa sobre ele com o intuito de auxiliá-lo de alguma forma. Era como pretendia se redimir.

Uma hora da tarde. Sentado diante da escrivaninha de seu quarto, Bruno examinava uma lista de todos os bancos do Rio de Janeiro com informações sobre seus funcionários. Ele as cruzava com outros dados obtidos através da Internet num computador ligado. Quando o milionário já se encontrava há algum tempo trabalhando, Alfredo entrou no recinto e questionou:

--- Conseguiu precisar o alvo do assalto, senhor?

--- De acordo com estes papéis, o gerente de uma agência do banco espanhol San Andreas, no centro da cidade, é camarada de Maranhão e volta e meia cumpre favores a ele – explicou Vale. – Se esse novo bandido está compondo uma quadrilha e pretende se afirmar, atacar o local de trabalho de um aliado do traficante seria uma boa maneira de se impor.

--- Sua inteligência me surpreende cada vez mais, patrão Bruno. Mas deve estar ciente de que se trata apenas de uma suspeita!

--- Eu sei, mas terei de arriscar. De acordo com estas informações, a segurança do banco é mais leve ao entardecer, entre seis e sete da noite, quando está quase fechando. Acredito que os bandidos atacarão nesse período!

Bruno esticou-se na cadeira. Estava gostando cada vez mais do ofício de detetive. Porém, assim que o sol se ocultasse no horizonte, o investigador daria lugar ao guerreiro.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulos 10 e 11

**Capítulo 10**

_Ódio e rancor._

Seis e quinze. Princípio de noite.

A agência do banco San Andreas, no coração do Rio, prepara-se para fechar. Os últimos clientes saem pela porta de vidro ao mesmo tempo em que os tranqüilos seguranças batem papo, já combinando a cervejinha que tomarão num boteco próximo dentro de pouco tempo. Os funcionários estão prontos para ir embora, arrumando suas coisas e desligando os computadores...

De repente, uma caminhonete rompe violentamente pelo vidro da entrada, lançando estilhaços para todos os lados. O veículo avança alguns metros dentro do estabelecimento, freando diante das pessoas assustadas. Totalmente surpreendidos, os seguranças correm e apontam suas armas para o transporte invasor.

--- Parados! – brada um deles, dedo pronto no gatilho.

A resposta que ouvem é uma risada debochada.

Alguém desce da caminhonete pelo lado do motorista. Os espantados guardas vêem se aproximar um indivíduo de rosto branco, uma grande lágrima preta pintada sob um dos olhos, trajando vestes alvas com um babado ao redor do pescoço e uma boina também negra na cabeça. Sorrindo de forma malévola, retira uma submetralhadora Uzi das costas e, efetuando uma rápida rajada em leque contra as pernas dos seguranças, incapacita-os. Depois dispara para cima e, alucinado, canta em alta voz:

--- Hei, você aí, me dá um dinheiro aí, me dá um dinheiro aí! Não vai dar? Não vai dar não? Você vai ver que grande confusão!

Os cinco capangas do maníaco, vestindo roupas coloridas dignas dos antigos carnavais, deixam também a caminhonete, munidos de pistolas e escopetas. O grupo de assaltantes, passando pelos seguranças que gemem de dor no chão, avança até a área dos caixas, onde os funcionários, temendo por suas vidas, começam a entregar o dinheiro aos bandidos sem hesitação. Observando tudo euforicamente, o líder do bando, autodenominado "Pierrô", exclama:

--- Com todo esse jabaculê, poderei montar minha própria escola de samba!

--- Errado! – diz uma áspera voz masculina vinda da entrada do banco. – Esta algazarra termina aqui!

Os criminosos se voltam para o Homem-Morcego, que tinha os braços cruzados e a capa tremulando devido ao vento que entrava pela fachada quebrada. Pierrô, vendo-se mais uma vez frente a frente com o homem, ou criatura, que mergulhara sua face no solvente, fala entre gargalhadas:

--- Ora, se não é o morcego gigante! Eu pensei que os roedores alados tivessem hábitos noturnos, porém é horário de verão, e ainda está claro!

--- Chefe! – chama um dos capangas, erguendo a mão.

--- Fale! – o louco lança um olhar aterrador sobre seu comandado.

--- Hã... Acho que morcegos não são roedores!

Em réplica, Pierrô aperta o gatilho da Uzi, as balas penetrando no peito do infeliz assecla, que tomba morto com as vestes salpicadas de sangue. Soprando o cano da arma, os demais capangas fitando-o com extremo temor, o assassino murmura:

--- Odeio quando atrapalham meus argumentos!

Buscando evitar mais mortes, o Homem-Morcego resolve aproveitar a distração dos inimigos para agir nesse momento. Primeiramente salta sobre um dos bandidos, levando-o ao chão e desacordando-o sumariamente com dois socos no queixo. Logo depois, o herói faz uso de seus aguçados reflexos para escapar dos tiros efetuados contra si, pulando para trás do balcão de um dos caixas, atrás do qual um funcionário já se esconde. Olhando para o justiceiro, ele não resiste e pergunta:

--- Vocês estão gravando alguma novela para a TV Global?

Bruno ignora o inocente e tira do cinto uma espécie de bumerangue em forma de morcego. Erguendo-se rapidamente, ele o atira contra os meliantes. O artefato, numa trajetória quase circular, acerta dois deles em cheio na cabeça, derrubando-os. O vigilante, que voltara a se abaixar atrás do balcão para evitar as balas, ergue a mão direita no momento certo e apanha o projétil no ar quando este voltava em sua direção.

Esplêndido. Agora precisava dar cabo apenas do Pierrô e seu último capanga de pé.

--- Saia daí, morceguinho! – ri o primeiro. – Será que precisarei forçá-lo a fazer isso?

Logo após dizer tal coisa, o psicopata apanha um saquinho de confetes de um dos bolsos e, retirando alguns de dentro dele, os arremessa até o local em que o Homem-Morcego se encontra refugiado. Observando a trajetória dos pequenos pontinhos, acaba por estranhar eles conseguirem ir tão longe, já que se fossem realmente de papel não teriam o peso que aparentavam... A não ser que...

Movido pelos instintos, Vale saltou o mais rápido que pôde para frente. A bola de fogo atrás de si, que chegou a chamuscar sua capa, confirmara sua suspeita: os confetes eram na verdade minúsculos explosivos químicos. Pierrô tinha muitas cartas na manga e seria preciso muito cuidado para lidar com ele.

--- Chega! – rosnou o justiceiro, dando uma voadora no comandado do chefe de quadrilha, tirando-o de ação antes que os disparos da arma pudessem defendê-lo.

--- Opa, hora de dar no pé! – gritou Pierrô, aturdido.

O maluco pôs-se a correr para fora do banco. Vendo que perderia muito tempo tentando escapar na caminhonete, simplesmente atravessou os vidros espatifados e seguiu pela rua exigindo o máximo de suas pernas ligeiras. Quando o Homem-Morcego deu o primeiro passo para persegui-lo, todavia, o comunicador que trazia em seu ouvido tocou. Pressionou um pequeno botão e imediatamente ouviu a voz de seu mordomo:

--- Patrão Bruno!

--- Fale, Alfredo!

--- O senhor precisa voltar para a mansão sem demora. Há um assunto que exige urgentemente sua atenção.

--- Agora não posso, um criminoso está fugindo e...

--- Venha, patrão Bruno. Confie em mim, é um assunto de vida ou morte!

Assustado, o vigilante acabou se conformando, e de uma forma ou de outra, já havia perdido Pierrô de vista. Bruno respondeu um "Está bem!" e encerrou a comunicação, caminhando até seu carro estacionado ali perto. Era bom mesmo que fosse algo urgente.

Ele atirou a moeda. Enquanto seu contorno circular dançava no ar, ansiou pelo resultado. A sorte e o acaso constituíam a verdadeira justiça, e Deus falaria com ele através da face que caísse voltada para cima na palma de sua mão...

Deu cara. Ele alegrou-se.

O plano poderia ser colocado em prática.

Vale guiava o Morcego-Móvel a toda velocidade em direção à caverna. A noite já caíra por completo e a ausência de estrelas revelava o tempo nublado. Penetrando no túnel de acesso, indagou-se mais uma vez mentalmente a respeito do que Alfredo se referia como "um assunto de vida ou morte". O que poderia ser tão grave?

Ele chegou ao esconderijo e brecou. Saindo do carro, caminhou olhando ao redor, e logo avistou o mordomo sentado diante da bancada onde os computadores estavam sendo instalados. Entretanto, ele não se encontrava sozinho. Havia com o empregado uma morena divina, mas que, apesar de sua beleza, era a última pessoa que Bruno esperava encontrar ali. Foi tomado por um misto de fúria e frustração. Seu segredo fora revelado.

--- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – inquiriu o recém-chegado, apontando ameaçadoramente para Vilma Vinhedo.

--- Ela descobriu sozinha, senhor, eu não pude fazer nada... – justificou-se Alfredo, cabisbaixo.

--- Permitam que eu me explique! – pediu a repórter, temendo até não sair viva dali. – Confesso que de início estava disposta a mostrar ao mundo quem é o homem por trás do morcego, até tirei fotos com essa meta, porém me arrependi profundamente do que quase concretizei! Destruí o chip da câmera e, para me redimir, eu trouxe isto!

A jovem entregou uma pasta preta repleta de papéis ao milionário. Apanhando-a e folheando-a, ele perguntou:

--- O que é isto?

--- Eu andei pesquisando sobre você... Seu passado, sua personalidade, sua viagem... Aos poucos tudo se encaixou, e agora que você se tornou um vingador noturno, descobri algo que pode finalmente aliviar o peso em seu coração!

Vilma não precisou nem indicar o que era. Depois de poucos segundos examinando o material, Bruno encontrou um relatório policial datado de 1986. Era sobre o trágico assassinato de seus pais. Ele não fazia idéia de que algo como aquilo existia, e pior de tudo, a polícia sempre tivera uma suspeita de quem havia sido o assaltante autor dos disparos...

--- Sales Medeiros, residente no Morro do Polonês, procurado por arrombamento e assalto a mão armada... – leu em voz alta o órfão. – Sales Medeiros... Maranhão!

Sim. Na época ele ainda era um ladrãozinho mequetrefe que nem sonhava em se tornar chefe do tráfico no Rio. Mas sim, fora Maranhão quem matara o casal Vale a sangue frio dentro daquele ônibus. Finalmente o homem que tirara de Bruno aqueles que mais amava ganhara uma face, uma identidade... Sales Medeiros, Maranhão!

--- Senhor... – chamou Alfredo, preocupado com o patrão.

--- Alfredo, leve a senhorita Vinhedo lá para cima! Eu tenho trabalho a fazer!

--- Senhor! Apenas lembre-se de tudo que seus pais ensinaram! Matar Maranhão não vai fazer a dor passar!

--- Eu trilharei meu próprio caminho, Alfredo... Agora vão!

O mordomo retirou-se com a jornalista rumo à mansão e, antes que o Homem-Morcego voltasse a entrar em seu veículo, ela acenou para ele, exclamando:

--- Boa sorte, Bruno!

O justiceiro apenas encarou-a sem nada responder, e partiu.

O tiroteio começou do nada dentro do 12º DP. Alguém havia entrado no local atirando ferozmente e os policiais não estavam conseguindo deter a ameaça. O delegado Gonçalves abriu uma das gavetas de sua mesa e dela retirou um revólver Magnum personalizado. Nisso, o detetive Bueno refugiou-se dentro da sala do superior, enquanto o provável invasor gritava para que todos no prédio ouvissem:

--- Nós não somos mais Haroldo Dias, agora nós somos Duas-Caras!

--- Duas-Caras? – riu Heitor, colocando munição em sua arma. – Isso pra mim é novela das oito!

Os disparos foram ficando cada vez mais próximos. Suado, Jaime ficou em dúvida se ouvira bem. Haroldo Dias? Teria o tão nobre procurador municipal do Rio de Janeiro enlouquecido? A resposta veio quando a porta do escritório foi aberta com um chute e Bueno, antes de conseguir reagir, foi imobilizado com um tiro a queima-roupa no braço esquerdo. O detetive caiu sentado mordendo os lábios de tanta dor, e o delegado pôde contemplar o criminoso: era mesmo Haroldo, só que agora com a parte esquerda do rosto totalmente deformada. Trajava seu impecável terno de trabalho e tinha uma pistola numa mão e um revólver na outra.

--- Você vem conosco, Jaime! – ordenou o ensandecido promotor para o amigo que, sem coragem de atirar e ainda confuso em relação ao que ocorria, deixou que o bandido apontasse uma das armas para sua cabeça. – Vamos!

O Homem-Morcego trafegava pelas ruas centrais da cidade. Mil pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, e ele ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Súbito, a freqüência da polícia transmitida pelo rádio do carro forneceu a resposta:

--- Atenção, um promotor identificado como Haroldo Dias seqüestrou o delegado Jaime Gonçalves, do 12º DP de Copacabana, e partiu com ele num carro de placa...

Bruno digitou e salvou rapidamente a identificação do veículo num pequeno computador embutido no painel. Mas... Haroldo Dias? Era um absurdo, aquilo não podia estar certo! Em seguida ouviu o policial que falava agitado com seus colegas complementar:

--- O carro do Dias está seguindo velozmente na direção do Túnel Rebouças!

O herói checou a tela de cristal líquido que fornecia a localização de seu carro num mapa do Rio através de GPS (Sistema de Posicionamento Global). Se ele contornasse rápido alguns quarteirões, poderia encurralar o veículo perseguido na saída do túnel. E era exatamente isso que faria.

Haroldo não amarrara os membros do delegado Gonçalves, nem o amordaçara. Se ele colaborasse, simplesmente se livraria de levar uma bala na testa. Justo, ainda mais vindo do psicopata assassino que o procurador municipal do Rio se tornara.

--- O que pretende com isto, Haroldo? – desejou saber Jaime, temendo ser morto.

--- Você é nosso convidado especial esta noite, delegado! – respondeu o maníaco, atento à direção. – Ganhou o privilégio de testemunhar a justiça verdadeira agindo contra o traficante Maranhão!

--- Justiça verdadeira? Você enlouqueceu? Do que está falando?

--- Nada mais de tribunais, processos ou defesas elaboradas, delegado! O jogar da moeda! Essa é a justiça legítima, e ela será aplicada hoje!

Gonçalves suspirou. Estava mesmo em maus lençóis.

Bruno chegara a tempo. Quase por milagre não havia muito movimento no túnel naquele momento. Posicionou o Morcego-Móvel de modo a bloquear a saída para o lado do qual viera. A polícia ficara para trás, e instantes depois o milionário avistou o carro de Haroldo se aproximando pela pista. A placa confirmava ser mesmo o veículo do procurador. Pacientemente, o Homem-Morcego saiu de dentro de seu meio de transporte. Seria melhor mesmo abordar o amigo sozinho e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Precisaria apenas ter cuidado para não revelar seu segredo a mais uma pessoa.

O carro de Dias freou quando se encontrava prestes a colidir com o Morcego-Móvel e seu dono. Um enlouquecido Haroldo saiu do veículo gritando como um bêbado, e sem pestanejar apontou uma pistola para o justiceiro, ameaçando:

--- Saia do nosso caminho ou iremos te transformar em amianto!

--- Dias, você perdeu o controle! – replicou Bruno, surpreso por ver metade da face do velho colega desfigurada. – Se entregue ou serei obrigado a fazer uso da força!

--- Olhe para nossas caras, morcego! – bradou o promotor num sombrio tom de voz. – Maranhão fez isto conosco! E agora ele vai pagar! Justiça deve ser feita!

--- Não é assim que nós fazemos justiça, Haroldo! Morte não pode ser paga com mais morte! Você perdeu totalmente a razão!

Aparentemente afetado por aquelas palavras, Dias, com os olhos marejados, caminhou lentamente até o vigilante. Por um momento pareceu uma criança arrependida de alguma travessura. Certo de que o amigo voltara a si, Vale deixou que se jogasse em seus braços, porém não percebeu que ele sacara discretamente um canivete e o enterrara dolorosamente na armadura que revestia o abdômen do rapaz.

--- Ah! – este berrou, repelindo imediatamente o adversário.

Haroldo ria, enquanto o Homem-Morcego retirava de si a arma cuja lâmina agora estava banhada em sangue. Enfraquecido pela dor, tombou no asfalto, observando impotente o procurador voltar para o carro e partir em alta velocidade com Gonçalves ainda refém, sem antes gritar para o ludibriado justiceiro:

--- Você acredita demais nas pessoas, morcego! Por isso o direito de aplicar a justiça é nosso!

Bruno fechou os olhos, passando a se conformar. Aquele homem não era mais Haroldo Dias, seu amigo. Era apenas mais um bandido louco a ser detido, infelizmente...

**Capítulo 11**

_Fazendo o que é certo._

E lá estava ele, sozinho. Refletindo no alto da torre da Central do Brasil.

Tontura, vista embaçada, cansaço, dor muito incômoda. Porém decidiu continuar. Maranhão matara seus pais e transformara seu melhor amigo num monstro. Era hora de fazer justiça. Ele não saberia se conseguiria resistir a não matar o traficante quando o confrontasse. Porém essa era uma estrada que ele teria de percorrer, uma batalha da qual não poderia fugir. Agora compreendia tudo. Esse sim era seu último teste, e não a prova da caverna preparada por Ducard.

Determinado, pôs-se de pé apesar do ferimento no abdômen e, procurando canalizar seus sentidos para que ignorassem o máximo possível a dor, saltou da construção, planando com sua capa até a rua, onde parara o carro. O último ato estava para começar. E ele faria de tudo para que arrancasse aplausos do público.

Uma casa aparentemente abandonada no alto do Morro do Polonês.

Em seu centro de operações, o traficante Maranhão jantava com alguns comparsas numa mesa próxima daquela onde Haroldo Dias fora torturado. Súbito, alguém bateu à entrada do local. Os capangas imediatamente apanharam seus fuzis, e o líder fez um gesto para que um deles fosse ver quem era. Cauteloso, o guarda-costas andou até a porta e, girando a maçaneta com uma mão e apontando a arma com a outra, abriu passagem...

--- Boa noite! – uma voz insana saudou.

Os presentes na casa se depararam com o diretor da escola de samba de Maranhão, a Unidos do Polonês, adentrar o lugar junto com um sujeito vestido e aparentemente maquiado como Pierrô apontando-lhe uma Uzi para a cabeça. Todos surpresos, com exceção talvez do chefe do bando, que permaneceu calmo, escutaram o invasor cantarolar:

--- Vai, com jeito vai, senão um dia, a casa cai!

O diretor da escola de samba foi empurrado para dentro do recinto, sem, no entanto, sair da mira de seu algoz. Os capangas já apontavam os fuzis para o inimigo, porém Maranhão tranqüilizou-os:

--- Acalmem-se, homens, acalmem-se... Vamos ver o que esse alegre senhor veio fazer aqui!

--- Se dependesse de mim, já teria mandado os miolos desse cretino para o espaço, Amazonas, mas preciso de uma barganha! – riu Pierrô, sem tirar sua atenção do refém.

--- É uma tática antiga e eficiente, meu amigo carnavalesco. E meu nome é Maranhão!

--- Está bem, está bem, Pernambuco!

O psicopata puxou o baixinho até a mesa em que Maranhão e seus homens comiam e, usando uma mão para pressionar a arma contra a têmpora do pobre diretor, com a outra apanhou um garfo sujo e provou um pedaço de bife. Mastigou, fez uma careta e por fim exclamou:

--- Está sem sal!

--- Diga logo o que quer! – ordenou o maior traficante do Rio sacando uma pistola. – Estou começando a perder a paciência!

--- Ora, é melhor se controlar se não quiser que o homem por trás da sua escola de samba dance no bloco dos coveiros no próximo carnaval!

--- Fale! – Maranhão insistiu.

--- A questão não é o que vim fazer aqui, meu chapa. É o que vim reivindicar!

Sales franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquele maluco não dava o mínimo valor à própria vida, mas era dotado de muita coragem, isso ele tinha de admitir.

O Morcego-Móvel já tomava uma das vias que levavam à favela onde estava situado o reduto do nêmesis de seu motorista. Desviando de alguns pedestres pelo caminho, os potentes faróis do carro iluminando o caminho à frente, Bruno contatou seu mordomo pelo comunicador:

--- Alfredo!

--- Sim, senhor?

--- Avise a polícia. Peça que eles enviem o máximo possível de unidades para o alto do Morro do Polonês. Maranhão será preso esta noite!

--- Como quiser, patrão Bruno.

Vale voltou a fitar a pista. A hora se aproximava.

Maranhão não acreditava em tamanha ousadia. Aquele indivíduo perdera mesmo a sanidade.

--- Você quer se tornar diretor da minha escola de samba?

--- Sim, além de responsável pelo samba-enredo! – respondeu Pierrô. – O que acha? Imagine só, Pierrô barbarizando em pleno carnaval! Eu mato, eu mato, quem roubou minha cueca pra fazer pano de...

O maníaco sentiu o cano da arma do traficante tocar sua nuca. Precisava pensar rápido em algo ou não viveria para compor mais nenhum samba-enredo. Foi quando a porta da casa voltou a se abrir e seu salvador, ou pelo menos aquele que proporcionaria breve distração, entrou atirando com uma pistola e um revólver sem fazer qualquer pergunta antes.

Dois comparsas caíram na hora. Um outro teve tempo de revidar, porém o novo invasor protegeu-se dos tiros buscando abrigo atrás da parede externa. Logo depois tornou a disparar, derrubando o capanga. Agora só havia o misterioso intruso, Pierrô, Maranhão e o infeliz diretor. O primeiro logo se revelou, penetrando no centro de operações:

--- A vingança é nossa! – gritou Duas-Caras, apontando seu par de armas para o traficante.

--- Hei, amigo, você visitou a Tunísia, ou a Argélia? – sorriu o carnavalesco.

--- Do que está falando? – estranhou Haroldo.

--- Não conhece a marchinha? Estávamos perdidos no deserto do Saara, o sol estava quente e queimou a nossa cara...

Insultado por aquela referência ao lado deformado de seu rosto, Dias apontou o revólver para Pierrô, mantendo a pistola na mira de Maranhão. Irritado, murmurou mal abrindo a boca:

--- Vai se arrepender dessa brincadeira, palhaço!

Súbito, parte do teto de zinco da casa despencou. A imponente e ameaçadora figura do Cavaleiro das Trevas surgiu para encher de medo os corações dos criminosos. Disposto a terminar depressa com tudo aquilo, o Homem-Morcego não estava para brincadeiras. Principalmente por parte do Pierrô.

--- Fiquem longe de Maranhão! – exclamou.

--- Você não nos deterá, morcego! – disse Duas-Caras.

Bruno avançou sobre o amigo. Com um chute giratório, arrancou as armas de suas mãos. Depois investiu com uma seqüência de socos, lançando-o para fora da casa. Todas aquelas ações fizeram o ferimento causado pelo canivete pulsar de dor, porém permaneceu de pé. Vale dirigiu-se até Pierrô, que ainda mantinha o diretor da escola de samba sob sua mira e por sua vez ainda era ameaçado pela pistola de Maranhão.

--- O que vai fazer, morceguinho? – provocou o compositor viúvo. – Não pode impedir que um dos três acabe morrendo!

Nisso, Haroldo, do lado de fora, já se levantara e atirou sua moeda para cima. Quando ela caiu na palma de sua mão, constatou que o resultado havia sido cara. Poderia continuar com o ataque. A verdadeira justiça estava consigo.

Correndo como um touro raivoso para dentro da casa, Duas-Caras se jogou na direção do Homem-Morcego buscando derrubá-lo. Todavia, o vigilante se esquivou saltando para o lado, e o procurador, deslizando pelo áspero chão do local, acabou derrubando Maranhão no chão. Este, pego desprevenido, disparou sua arma, mas a bala atravessou o teto. Vendo-se livre da mira inimiga, Pierrô voltou a agarrar o diretor e, levando-o até a porta com a Uzi em sua testa, berrou para Bruno:

--- Quem não chora, não mama! Segura meu bem a chupeta...

E saiu com o refém. Antes de partir em seu encalço, Vale desacordou Dias, que já se preparava para uma terceira investida, com um soco bem dado no queixo. Aturdido, Maranhão tentou atirar na direção do herói, porém foi agarrado pela camiseta, teve a arma arrancada e, fitando profundamente os olhos atrás da máscara, notou que o oponente hesitava, não sabendo ao certo o que fazer.

Ali estava ele, sob seu poder. O homem que lhe tirara os pais. O pior bandido do Rio. Um homem sem escrúpulos, cruel e sádico. Bruno podia terminar tudo ali mesmo, arrancando-lhe a miserável vida. Quebrar aqueles ossos, moer sua carne como uma fera selvagem... Finalmente vingar-se de tudo que aquele crápula fizera-o passar desde os oito anos de idade...

Mas não. Não fora para isso que ele se tornara o Homem-Morcego. Ele não era um carrasco, e tinha de fazer o que é certo.

--- Você vai para a cadeia! – falou para o traficante, antes de tirar-lhe os sentidos com uma cabeçada.

O corpo desmaiado desfaleceu em suas mãos. A polícia estava chegando.

Passara no teste.

Do lado de fora, Pierrô tivera seus planos frustrados quando foi rendido pelo delegado Gonçalves. Duas-Caras deixara-o solto dentro de seu carro e depois de alguns minutos, ao encontrar uma espingarda embaixo do banco traseiro, tratou de apanhá-la para perseguir o bandido. Vale já havia cuidado de Haroldo, porém Jaime teve o prazer de colocar o "bandido da cara branca" sob custódia.

Logo um destacamento da polícia comandado pelo detetive Bueno, com um curativo no braço, chegou ao topo do morro em várias viaturas. Cantando versos tristes de carnaval aos prantos, Pierrô foi levado algemado para dentro de um camburão. Gonçalves, intrigado, adentrou a casa junto com alguns comandados. Encontraram apenas Dias e Medeiros inconscientes, além dos capangas mortos. Não havia sinal algum do responsável por entregar os criminosos de bandeja daquela maneira. Entretanto, o delegado, ao olhar para a abertura no telhado de zinco, deduziu imediatamente quem os auxiliara aquela noite...

_**Continua...**_


	7. Epílogo e Glossário

**Epílogo**

31 de dezembro de 2007. Quase meia-noite.

Do alto do 12º DP em Copacabana, um holofote projeta nos céus um facho de luz circular com o emblema de um morcego no centro. Ao lado dele, admirando o sinal se impor no firmamento noturno, está o delegado Jaime Gonçalves, já vestido para as comemorações de Ano Novo que dentro de instantes teriam início na areia da praia. De repente, uma figura negra plana sobre o telhado, pousando quase ao lado do policial. Este saúda o aliado:

--- Boa noite, Homem-Morcego. E desde já feliz 2008!

--- Feliz 2008 para você também, delegado, com menos violência e mais vigilância! – retribuiu o justiceiro em seu costumeiro tom de voz.

--- Acho que agora você não vai mais me chamar assim... – sorriu Jaime. – Suas ações finalmente deram um impulso às coisas por aqui. Fui nomeado secretário de segurança pública esta manhã!

--- Parabéns pelo novo cargo. Juntos poderemos continuar a tornar as ruas do Rio seguras.

Bruno voltou-se para o holofote ligado, acompanhando com o olhar a luz e o símbolo projetados por ele no céu:

--- Artifício interessante... – comentou.

--- É uma nova forma que encontrei para chamá-lo... – explicou Gonçalves. – Acredito que agora isso ocorrerá com maior freqüência...

--- Por quê? Pierrô, Duas-Caras e Maranhão estão presos. Apenas os criminosos menores são uma ameaça!

--- E quanto à escalada?

--- Escalada? – Vale estava confuso.

--- Nós usamos AR-15, eles compram Stinger... Colocamos bloqueadores de celular nos presídios, e eles compram aparelhos mais modernos...

--- E?

--- E você usa capa e está dando uma de herói. Agora olhe esse cara: extorsão, vandalismo, vôo em área proibida... Sim, ele voa... Também usa capa, uniforme utilitário... Parece que está trabalhando para algum deputado corrupto de Brasília, e foi visto agindo aqui na cidade...

--- Alguma forma de identificá-lo?

--- Um de nossos desenhistas fez um esboço do emblema que ele usa no peito... – informou o secretário, entregando um bloco de notas para o vigilante. – Não é muito diferente do seu...

Na folha de papel havia um losango parecido com o da bandeira do Brasil, contendo a letra "S" no centro. Memorizando o símbolo, o Homem-Morcego devolveu a evidência ao policial e falou:

--- Darei uma olhada!

Bruno caminhou até a beirada do prédio para saltar e sumir na noite. Antes que o fizesse, porém, Jaime chamou-o uma última vez:

--- Hei, espere!

--- Sim?

--- Muito obrigado por tudo. E feliz Ano Novo!

--- O senhor nunca precisa agradecer. E feliz Ano Novo também!

Logo depois pulou, planando até um prédio vizinho como se fosse mesmo um morcego gigante. Minutos após, o belo e tradicional espetáculo de fogos de artifício teve início nos céus de Copacabana. Agora o Rio tinha mais o que comemorar: além da chegada de 2008, possuía um valente protetor com o qual sempre contar. O incorruptível Cavaleiro das Trevas. O nobre e destemido Homem-Morcego.

Enquanto houverem pessoas como Bruno Vale no Brasil, há sim salvação para o país. Apesar de toda a corrupção, de toda a perfídia, de toda a barbárie e, acima de tudo, de toda a injustiça e impunidade, um ser humano capaz de lutar e zelar por seus semelhantes carregará sempre consigo a semente da mudança e da revolução.

Do alto de um edifício, o herói assistia ao show pirotécnico percebendo que o sinal, ainda ativado, era projetado em meio aos fogos. Sorriu. Esse era seu destino. Essa era sua vida!

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

**Glossário**

_**Batman – Brazilian Batman**_

_EUA – Brasil_

_Gotham City – Rio de Janeiro_

_Mansão Wayne – Mansão Vale_

_Thomas Wayne – Tomás Vale_

_Martha Wayne – Mônica Vale_

_Bruce Wayne – Bruno Vale_

_Indústrias Wayne – Indústrias Vale_

_Alfred – Alfredo_

_Harvey Dent – Haroldo Dias_

"_District Attorney__" (Promotor Distrital) – Procurador Municipal_

_Coringa – Pierrô_

_Química ACE – Cazrio_

_Comissário James Gordon – Delegado Jaime Gonçalves_

_Detetive Harvey Bullock – Detetive Heitor Bueno_

"_Comissa" – "Delega"_

_Salvatore Maroni (Chefe Maroni) – Sales Medeiros (Maranhão)_

_Vicky Vale – Vilma Vinhedo_

_Lucius Fox – Lúcio Raposo_

_Bat-Móvel – Morcego-Móvel_

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´øoø´´´´´´´¶¶o´´´ø¶¶1´´´´´´1ø1´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´´´´´¶ø¶¶¶¶o¶¶1´´´´´¶7¶¶´¶¶ø¶´´´´´7¶¶ø¶¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´´¶¶¶ø71´1´¢¶1´´´´´´¶´1øø¢´7¶´´´´´´¶¶1´´´7¶¶ø1´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´1o¶o´´11o777¶¶´´´´´´o¶1171717$´´´´´´´¶ø77711´7$¶¢´´´´´´  
´´´´´¶¢´17771o717¶¶´´´´´´o¶´o77o11¶7´´´´´´¶o1777777´´o¶¶´´´´  
´´´¶¶11177771o7711ø¶$¢øø¶¶77777o71ø¶oø$øo¢ø17771777711´7¶¶´´  
´ø¶¶´777777o1o7o77117øø¢¢71o7o7o77´7oøø$o11777777177171´´¶$´  
´¢¶´71777777o777o77o7171711o777o1777717´7777717711771717´´¶1  
´¶o´7717777777777o71o7o77o7o777o7o17777o7777o177o17711111´¶ø  
´¶7´7771o777777o77777777771o7o7o17777o7777777777777111711´øo  
´ø¶´7177777717777o71oo777o1o171oo77777777o777777717171711´¶ø  
´´¶7´71o1o711´111´1o71´´´´771o77777´´´11o7´111´´11777111´o¶´  
´´´¶ø´17o171o¶¶o¶¶o´´¢¶¶¶¶7177o71´7¶¶¶¶´´1$¶¶¢¶¶111771´´$¶´´  
´´´´¶¶111717ø¶´´´7¶¶¶¶1´´7¶$´1o11¶¶¶1´¶¶¶¶$´´´´¶ø77111o¶¶´´´  
´´´´´$¶¶7´´´o¶¶´´´´1´´´´´´´¶¢7´1¶¶´´´´´1¶´´´´´¶¶7´´´¢¶o1´´´´  
´´´´´´´´¶¶¶øoø¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´¢ø´¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´¢¶1´ø¶¶¶´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´´´´´$ø¢¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´ø¶¶¶ø´´´´´´´´´´  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´¶´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

3


End file.
